


Bad Decisions

by CertainlyHeisenberg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Discipline, Non-Consensual Spanking, Pre-Series, Spanking, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-10-05 19:38:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10315514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CertainlyHeisenberg/pseuds/CertainlyHeisenberg
Summary: John leaves the boys for a month, against his better judgement, with a girl!  Hijinks ensue.  Contains spanking of a minor.  Please do not read if this offends you.  I own nothing but my depravity.





	1. Meet the Winchesters

**Author's Note:**

> The Author does not believe in corporal punishment for anyone. Please read only if you enjoy this kind of kink. This is my first work.

 

 

 

It was a sunny June day in outskirts of Portland, Oregon.  Nestled among the giant trees of the Pacific Northwest, sat a rundown, low rent motel called the Piney Grove Motel.  Constructed at a time when land was cheap, the sprawling hotel had one level and stretched about half a block and boasted two parking spots per room.  It sat humbly on the main road of a small town called Troutdale.  Troutdale had been hit hard by the closure of aluminum foil plant, its main source of employment.  A once vibrant and happy place, Troutdale began to stagnate.   This shabby motel, refusing to see itself as it was, still operated with the customer in mind.  Flowers still graced the pots at corner locations and hot coffee was available every morning after six AM.  Troutdale, for all its misery, was known to hunters as one of the few dead spots.  Where for some reason or another, supernatural things tended to avoid this town.  The rent was cheap, the weather fair, and being so close to Portland, it was a good base camp.  To the best that John Winchester could figure, this was one of the safest places to leave his boys. 

John had gotten a call from Bobby, who had sent Caleb, who had witnessed firsthand, the mess that had become of the Blackner Family.  John, who did call Emily on occasion, had never once stopped in for a visit after the tragedy.  John couldn’t bring himself to do it. 

John typically hated working with new hunters.  He had enough on his hands trying to feed and train two growing boys.  But he had taken a shine to Tom.  Tom listened, worked hard, and rarely said anything that wasn’t absolutely necessary.   Tom, like John, enjoyed the quiet.  They worked together like a well-oiled and deadly machine.  Tom had a particular focus and spelled success in the civilian world and survival in the hunter realm.  He missed Tom.  It was hard to go back to Virginia again. 

The Winchesters were once again in between moves.  With most of their belongings in storage, the Winchester boys relaxed in that small motel room waiting for the return of their father.  John had taken a quick and uncharacteristic plane trip Virginia.  He had been gone three days. Three days the Winchester boys had enjoyed by exploring, playing in the Columbia River and visiting the local library.   Dean, the eldest, sprawled out on a bed, was having a day dream about Amanda Nelson and half listening to a rerun of Saved by the Bell.  His nine year old brother, Sammy, sat close to the lamp reading a book on medieval weapons.  Both brothers knew full well that their father wanted them to have run three miles by the time he returned.  Both had decided to play their cards to see if he would notice.  True down time was a valued commodity in their family, it was best to take advantage of it no matter what the consequence. 

Their father, John, was a quick tempered man, who was a product of high expectations and purpose.  This made him an excellent hunter and a dangerous enemy.  Physically, John was a handsome man.  Salt and pepper black curls framed a hard face with expressive green eyes.  He could read a man before he could stick his hand out to shake.  He could befriend anyone from a redneck to a CEO.  And both would figure out quickly it would be a bad idea to cross him.

A self-described drill sergeant, he had failings as a single parent.  The philosophy of marines is break a man down to his core, until all he can see and all he wants is approval.  Couple that with the devotion of a young son and you have Dean. 

Dean loved his father and was driven to his core to find approval from the old Marine.  John’s youngest, Sammy, was more of product of his mother, or lack thereof.  Dean had filled, sloppily, but devotedly, as surrogate mother after Mary had died.   After Mary died, Dean filled the loss of her with a love of his baby brother.  John demanded a lot of little Dean.  He exceeded his expectations every time.  John pushed Dean to be his best.  This was a line that was hard to find as Dean pushed himself even harder.  By thirteen, Dean was cocky, confident, strong and a strikingly good-looking young man.  This would get him into lots of trouble as he tried to navigate the world by himself and for his brother. 

Sammy was a different story entirely.  Small and scrawny, Sam was the runt of the family.  If Dean worked to please John, Sammy worked to escape him.  Sammy was a straight A student, in family that valued marksmanship over good marks.   Sam was born with an independent streak.  And a very obvious inability to keep his mouth closed.  Sammy kept his brown hair long and over his eyes in an attempt to hide from the world.  If you could see through the strands, green serious eyes would peer back.  Taking in all that was around him. 

 

A car pulled up next to the motel room. A petite blonde woman in jeans and a tight black t-shirt stumbled out of the Impala. A girl in a short pink skirt and ponytail jaunted out of the car carrying a My Little Pony backpack.  With a spring in her step, she hopped over to the motel door.

It had been years since she had seen them. She remembered Sammy, he was about her age and cute. She also remembered the obnoxious older brother who teased her and ate a whole pie when her family had them over for Easter. She had been six years old. She had been looking forward to this.

Things had gotten bad with her mom. Their money was running out and her mom couldn’t hold down a job. It had been a year since her mom had stopped talking to her. Well if she did talk it was to throw something, complain or demand a drink. 

At least she had Mrs. Ethel.  Mrs. Ethel had taken them in and asked for little in return.  Jenny read the newspaper to her in the morning and her mom was to do the cleaning and cooking.  Jenny loved Mrs. Ethel but did not like how her mom stole money, curios, food, and anything else of value from the sweet blind woman.  Jenny ended up taking care of the housework.  She cooked and cleaned.  Mrs. Ethel was so blind, she no idea Emily was not doing any work and Jenny dare not tell her. 

When John had come by out of the blue, he told her to pack for a month.  She did what she was told.  In her experience arguing with a hunter with that look in their eye was dangerous at best and deadly at worst.  Jenny had very few things.  Her face was red and nervous as she packed.  Most of what she had had been left rendered unless by her last growth spurt.  She found something that still fit.  She looked in the mirror and almost felt normal.  She put what little she had in her backpack and headed down stairs. 

John grabbed her bag without asking.  “Sorry, Jenny, this is necessary.”  To her horror he pulled out her clothes and decided none of them were practical.  “Your about Sammy’s size, he’ll lone you a pair of jeans and few shirts. Go back upstairs and get something to occupy yourself with.”  To her relief, he did not open her bag again.

John had to go buy supplies.  Jenny spent her time preparing meals for the old woman.  Two meals where prepared for every day they would be gone.  Mrs. Ethel had no one else.  Her best friend Masha had promised to come by every other day and read to her and check up on things. 

 

Emily steadied herself by placing a hip on the hot car. She was a pretty woman, but disheveled and vain.  She looked around unimpressed and examined her perfectly painted nails.  “John, it’s going to be just you and me real soon.  You think you can handle me?”

Jenny ignored her mom, “Uncle John, is this it?  Is Sammy inside?”

John took a deep breathe in. This was a bad idea. There was no way out of it, but holy hell, this was a bad idea.

“Yes, Jenny. That’s it. Dean and Sammy are waiting. Let’s head in,” John was rubbing his brow.

Dean turned off the TV quickly. They both sat up at attention. Sammy couldn’t help but notice the familiar blonde staring with an anxious smile. Dean was quick to see how the girl avoided eye contact with him and kept her focus on Sam.

Emily took a seat at the small dinette. “You got anything to drink John?” She blushed, “I mean, water or soda?” She shot John devious grin. “I have got to get her out of here soon.” John thought as his heart raced.

“Dean, this is the situation. Pastor Jim is out of the country. Bobby is on a hunt in Canada. And Damn near everyone I call is unavailable. This is Jenny. You are in charge of Sammy and Jenny while I take care of Jenny’s mom. We are going to have to deep in to the Denali Nation Forest in Alaska. Dean, this is going to take a while. Bobby should call when he comes home. Expect this adventure to take at least a month.”

Dean tried to keep a straight face but an incredulous look surfaced. His eyes widened as he looked around the room.

“I know, Dean. This is a lot to take in. I paid for the hotel room until the end of the month. Here is $400 for food.”

“You don’t let that little bitch walk all over you, you hear?”

“Emily, here is my canteen. Go get in the damn car.”

She caught the canteen and swung her small hips out the door.

“Jenny, I am sorry I have to do this, but your mom is sick. I need a Native American Shaman to exercise the spirit that took hold of her. My boys are good boys. They are definitely going to be on their best behavior,” He took a second to look both of them to receive a nod.

“Dean, it’s the summer, when we normally train the hardest. Looks like that is on hold. Make sure you get your runs in everyday and stretch. I will know if you slacked off the first time we go out.” “Yes, Sir.” “You can go around town together during the day. Be back before dark. Keep Jenny and Sammy safe.  Keep them with you Dean.  Don't do anything stupid.”

“Yes, sir.”

“The shot guns, holy water and knives are stored in the closet. Do not play with them Sammy. Let’s not have a repeat of last week.”

“Yes, sir.” Sam said blushing.

“Good… Jenny. Sammy.  Dean is in charge.  You both follow his orders like they were mine”

With that John locked the door, went to the car and drove off.

“Oh. My. GOD! Thank you!” Dean said as he threw himself back on the empty bed and closed his eyes.

Jenny looked like she would burst. “Sammy! Do you remember me?” Jenny threw her arms around him and kissed him on the cheek. Sam blushed as she pulled herself back to foot of his bed. Her bright blue eyes shining as she waited for an answer.

Sam started to open his mouth when Dean chimed in. “I remember you! Jenny! You are the one who peed on the dining room chair on Easter! Man, your Dad was pissed. Where the hell is he?”

“He died a year after that on a hunt. Thank you for reminding me of all those happy memories. Still a shit aren’t you, Dean.” She practically spit.

“Whoa, sorry.”

Sam started to remember. He spent the whole day with her. He had made her laugh so hard milk came out of her nose and she peed at dinner. She had been mortified. Especially when her dad pulled her upstairs for a spanking.

"Excuse us, apparently I have not taught my daughter proper table manners.”

Dean winced at the sounds of the little girl’s yelps that eventually turned into choking cries.

Sam quickly pulled the chair into the kitchen and started cleaning it when Jenny’s mom came by and put a soft hand on his back. “Thank you son,” she said as she removed the paper towels from his hands and started cleaning it herself. “Jenny has been having a hard time lately. We finally found a home to settle down in. She has had a hard time keeping friends. Since Tom’s mom was possessed and did those horrible things. Jenny feels like she lives a lie. Like we know some huge secret we should be warning people about but don’t… It’s just great to see her smile again.” Jenny’s mom was sweet and beautiful. Just like he imagined his mother had been. She smelt like a lavender field and wore a yellow sundress with a yellow ribbons in her blond hair. She smiled like a French actress. A gentle sweet smile with a hint of suppressed pain.

“We’ll leave this outside to dry.” They went back to their seats and ate quietly while John and Bobby Singer tried to make polite conversation about politics. Tom came down stairs and poured himself some whiskey at the small bar in the corner. And then two more glasses after motioning to Bobby and John and receiving the silent and slight nod from both.

Dean and Sam were ushered to the backyard play after dinner. They swung slowly on the small swing set and watched the trees turn dark as the sun went down. Jenny emerged smiling shyly and walked toward them.

“Jenny you have made my Easter! That was hilarious. Not spanking part. Or the peeing part, the fact that my brother made someone laugh hard enough to pee was priceless.”

Jenny’s face turned red with embarrassment and hate. “Dean, shut the hell up.”

“Be careful, don’t let your dad catch you using that language.” Dean said smiling, trying to be charming.

“Dean, shut the hell up.” said Sam.

“Touchy,” Dean had lost all control over his mouth. “Jenny, tell your mom thanks for the Easter baskets…  Man, she is beautiful. I mean, really, how is she your mom?”

Jenny’s eyes welled up with tears and she disappeared again.

“You’re a jerk, Dean,”

That was the last time the Winchester boys would see her before today.

 

Now, she sat noticeably taller, fuller and so happy to Sam. Her pink sweater hugged her emerging figure.

“This tramp is going after my little brother…Sweet.” Dean thought to himself. Sam smiled back at the attention.

“Wow, it’s great to see you Jenny! How have you been?”

“Well, my mom kind of lost it after Dad died. She got really sad and we lived off the life insurance for a while. Then she decided to try and contact him. You know make sure he moved on and wasn’t stuck. She got into some weird shit and dyed her hair and wore crazy clothes and looked like a dirty hippie. I guess the chanting and the pot left her open to some sort of spirit. Then she turned into a mega bitch. She started slutting out and her temper went through the roof. I thought she was just going through menopause.”

“Your mom slutted out? That is awesome.”

“Seriously, Fuck off much?” She said barely looking at him. Dean was used to girls being nice to him. He couldn’t wrap his head around how she picked Sam over him. From then on Dean let them have space. Partly because both of them were so enamored with each other they barely acknowledged him and more because both of them gave him so much attitude. Jenny made every effort to shut down any conversation he started. “I guess the bitchiness rubbed off.” Dean thought to himself.

They walked around town. Sam and Jenny talked about everything. The supernatural, the mundane, books, school. Finally, they arrived back at the motel.

“I know I should take them with me but I need some time to think,” Dean thought to himself. “You guys stay here. I am going to go get us some hamburgers. You okay with that Jenny?”

“That would be awesome, Dean.” She smiled sweetly.

“Don’t leave, I am serious Sammy,”

“I know Dean, and its Sam.” Sam said rolling his eyes when he turned to Jenny.

“Fuck this,” thought Dean. “This is going to be a long summer, I almost miss Dad. There is no way he would let those little bitches talk to him that way.  I’ll talk to Sammy, maybe apologize to the siren. Maybe she’s evil?” At that point lopping off her head seemed to be an easier solution than getting her to be nice to him.

He ordered five hamburgers. Maybe she’d only eat one.

The thought crossed his mind that his dad had come back and would tear into him because he left those brats by themselves. Goddamnit. Sammy was a monster magnet.  No joke.  It wasn’t hard to see the coincidences add up.  That boy attracted trouble.  And not the kind of trouble Dean like.  The kind that required weapons to fend off.  That was their fucking luck. Dean took off at a full sprint. Two blocks later and panting, he reached the motel door. As he took out his key, he heard a blood curdling scream coming from behind the door. He flung the door open and saw black smoke trying to pushing its way into Sammy’s mouth.

“Sammy!” Dean grabbed the holy water and salt and threw them into the smoke. The smoke retracted and headed back toward a Ouija board in the middle on the floor. “Oh Hell No.”

Sammy fell backward and hit the back of his head on the floor. “You stupid, kid.”

Dean grabbed his lighter fluid and the board. He grabbed Jenny by the arm and placed her in a chair at the kitchenette. “Don’t Move.”

Sammy shook his head and came too. “You. Park your ass on the bed and wait for me to come back.”

Dean slammed the door. “What is he going to do?” said Jenny in a shaky voice.

“He’s going to go burn the board. Then he’ll come back and then you don’t want to know.” Sam’s voice trailed off. There was a finality to his voice, she knew not to ask any more questions and to keep quiet.

Dean stomped behind the motel. “Goddamnit. I hope this loses whatever the hell that thing was,” he said as poured lighter fluid on the board. “What the fuck was he thinking?”

His stomach dropped at the thought of what he had to do next. Dean pulled out a lighter and torched the Ouija board.  He waited until the thing was nothing but ashes. His first girl. Jesus. He was going to have to do this in front of his first girl. Day fucking one. He tried think of a way out of it. He should call Dad. He’d beat the tar out of both of them. Probably all of them. And that bitch’s mom would be no closer to getting better. She’d probably stop trying to walk all over him, though. And where the fuck did they get this damn thing. Hunter’s kids knew not to fuck with crap like that. The board smoldered. He stomped it out with his boots and poured the rest of the holy water on it.

He trudged back to the room. Rolled his shoulders back and took in a deep breath.

“Okay, where the fuck did this come from and what made you brain dead enough to try to use it.”

“I brought it.” Jenny said with as much bravery as she had at the moment.

“Are you fucking kidding me? You almost go get my brother killed or worse. You may have opened a portal to God knows where. I have no idea how safe we are. What the hell were you trying to do?”

“Talk to my dad,” she said defensively.

“Get the fuck in the bathroom. I need to have a talk with my brother.”

“It was my fault Dean. Don’t hurt him.”

“Don’t you worry… you’re next... I see you eyeing that door.” Dean’s eyes widened. “Before you even think about making a break for it, understand that my entire life has been spent learning how to track you down. I doubt you’d even make it out the parking lot. Now get in the bathroom!”

She jumped up and tripped over her feet trying to scuttle into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

“Please Dean, don’t do this.”

“I would have overlooked breaking curfew, blowing the money, disrespect…” Dean looked his brother square in the eyes. “But almost get yourself killed and we use Dad’s method.”

“You know the drill Sammy. Drop ‘em and give me your belt.” Dean sat down at the end of the bed.

“What?” Sammy said in a whisper. His eyes already swelled with tears.

“Are we having an argument about this?”

“No, Sir.” The response was automatic.  Sam fumbled with his jeans and pulled his belt through its loops, his head and his eyes cast down.

Dean pulled the boy over his lap. Damnit, he hated this, let’s get this over with. Dean pulled his hand back and began spanking his little brother.

“Why are we here, Sammy?”

“Because I played with a Ouija board,” he sobbed.

Dean had a hard time not stopping to shake the kid. “You know what is out there. Everything you’ve seen, BE MORE CAREFUL.” Every word he punctuated a series of hard slaps followed by more cries by Sam. 

“Okay Sam, how old are you?”

Sammy didn’t want to answer. “Nine.”

“Okay, that’s how many you’re getting. You don’t have to count.” Sammy buried his head in his arm deeper.

Dean rolled his brother off his lap and positioned him over the bed. The belt left deep red stripes that caused Sammy’s voice to jump five octaves and start to crack. He did not even care that Jenny could hear him. The place he had to go did not include her right now.

After he was done he pulled the kid's pants up. Sammy in tears, cried falling into his brother’s arms. “It’s okay, Sammy,” he said softly, “Please for the love of God, do not do that again."  Dean held him until Sammy let go.  The boy crawled into bed, Sam trying desperately to not think about what Dean was going to do Jenny.

“Oh, Fuck. I have to punish this damn kid…Solve one problem at a time.” Dean thought to himself.  He opened the door to the bathroom.  Jenny was there.  Glare fixed in her eyes and feet planted firmly.  This was not going to happen. 

“You leave me alone, Dean Winchester! I swear to god I will scream and this whole motel will hear it!”

Dean grabbed her arm and shoved his wallet in her mouth. “Bite down on this, you drop it, you get twice what Sammy got.” Fear and panic set in and she did what she was told. She bit down on the leather wallet as the tears fell down her face.  Her resolve faded and strength dissolved in favor of self-preservation.

He led her to the bed opposite Sammy’s.

“Dean, don’t do this.”

“Sammy, do we need to have this conversation again?”

“No.” His no, was small and defeated. With that Dean pulled the girl over his lap. With one arm pressed against him and the other pinned to her back, she felt completely helpless. Her thin pink skirt provided little to no protection against the upcoming punishment.

Dean didn’t bother talking to her. He was trying to get this over with as well as to impart a lesson. His frustration about the slights during the day fueled a few more slaps. They came metered and predictably, until she resigned her fight and silently sobbed. Dean rolled her off his lap and positioned her over the bed. She looked back and shook her head. Her bright blue eyes pleaded and drool fell from her mouth, the wallet still in place.

“You are about the same age as Sammy, we’ll keep that number. Hopefully this will teach you to keep yourself and my brother out of trouble.” A miserable whine tried to make itself heard.

The muffled screams came through the wallet with each blow. Dean allowed himself to come back from the distance to look at her. Seven. He looked at her back. Her sweater and shirt had come up. The tag from her skirt was visible. 6X. He looked up. Her blonde hair was matted in the ponytail. As she cried she bared her teeth against the wallet. A black spot was visible on her canine, it was a nasty cavity. Fuck, this girl was a mess. He dropped Sammy’s belt. She spit out the wallet and let it fall on the floor. She moved like a wounded animal towards the pillows and burrowed into the covers.

Dean stood paralyzed. His dad had taught them to notice the signs. He had quizzed them to notice details. What color was the car in the third driveway? What where the restaurants they passed. How many kids where there on the playground? Be aware of your environment. What kind of things where in the house they just visited. Books? Music? Religious items? Her shoes, the rubber was worn. The big toes of her shoes were raised because her feet were too big for them. He had seen that skirt before. Easter two year ago. The skirt was short because it was too small for her. The My Little Pony backpack had nothing in expect the worn Ouija board. She missed her dad. She missed being taken care of. Being a hunter’s kid was far easier than being a ten year old living with an abusive spirit. His dad was hard on them but loved them. He made sure their teeth were clean, their clothes fit, they were fed, fit, strong and safe. If he forgot because a hunt, Dean took care of it.

Shortly after Dean dropped the belt, Sammy and Jenny fell into a deep sleep.

He had to fix this. He had one thing going for him, after a spanking Sammy was usually very compliant for a few days. He imagined the same would be true for Jenny. The hamburger bag lay on its side on the table. He took out a burger and ate it slowly, putting the rest in the fridge. He slowly counted the money, knowing there should be exactly $394. Definitely not enough to keep them fed, and to cloth and fix this kid up. He sure as hell couldn’t work and keep an eye on both of them. They either needed the perfect mark or he needed to hustle pretty big. Unfortunately they were going to be there too long to hustle. Guys who lost big to a kid normally tried to come find them and get it back. He didn’t want to spend the whole month in the motel room. He had not given up on this summer being Epic. Dean grabbed the brochures and the map of Portland. Across town there was a beautiful park in the middle of a business district. Perfect. Dean smiled for the second time that day. Dean crawled into bed with Sammy. He laid on his back but his hands behind his head and schemed.

Dean got up early, took a shower, got dressed and combed his hair. It was Saturday. He turned on the TV and put out some cereal and milk for the kids.

“Okay, kids we are skipping PT today but it is time to get up.” Dean was smiling and pretty excited to spill his plan.

“What is PT?” Jenny asked dazed.

“Physical training. But you little lady, do not have the proper gear. Go ahead and grab some breakfast. Sammy, you hop in the shower.”

Sam wanted to correct him about his name but last night was too fresh in his mind. He jumped up and grabbed some clothes and headed into the small bathroom.

Jenny pulled herself out of the bed slowly. “You know, I didn’t mean to hurt him... I try to use the damn thing all the time. That has never happened before. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, you paid your dues. All is forgiven.” He walked up and gave her a hug which she surprisingly accepted. Then towering over her, he put his hands on her shoulders and looked down into her eyes. “But I do need to talk to you. You are going to have to let me and Sammy help you. Sweetie, you are kind of in rough shape.” Jenny looked away and nodded solemnly. “Eat some grub. We got a long day ahead of us.”

She fixed herself a bowl of cereal and ate it standing up. Sam came out of the shower and entered the room with a bashful hesitant smile. Jenny had finished and slowly headed to the bathroom.

“Wait.” Dean said with some authority. Like a deer in headlights she looked back at him. “Lay down on the bed.” She looked at him quizzically. Then winced at the thought. “On your stomach.” He said lightly blushing.

Dean turned on the TV and pulled two combs out of his back pocket. “Awesome! Western! The Duke!” Ironically, it was McClintock. “I told you we were going to help you.” Jenny lay on stomach facing the TV. Dean handed a comb to Sam, who looked very confused. Dean sat down next her pulled out his knife and cut the ponytail out of her hair. Dean found one of the mats and gently worked the hair free. Sam nodded his head and found another one to work on. Dean had gotten mats out of his dad’s hair after long hunts, normally because of debris and sleeping on the ground. He knew to hold the hair tight and gently comb it out. It took them a while but her blonde hair was finally straight again.

“Alright kid, hit the showers.”

She smiled at both of them. “Thanks,” then she disappeared into the bathroom.

“Okay, what the hell is going on, Dean.”

“Your girlfriend is in shit shape.”

Sammy blushed, “She’s not my girlfriend!  But, I know… no clothes, no essentials, tight shoes.”

“I thought about hustling but…”

“We’d get caught or they would try to hunt you down. No unnecessary attention. So, what’s the plan? Salvation Army? Goodwill? I might be able to sweet talk some preacher.”

“That would be the best way to get picked up by CPS.”

“What then?”

“I got this plan… just convince her to go along with it.”


	2. A Walk in the Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John has left the boys with another hunter's daughter. This is day 2. This story contains non-consensual spanking, sexual assult and violence. Please do not read if this offends or upsets. I own nothing but a dirty mind. 
> 
> The author does not believe in corporeal punishment for anyone. . :)

 

“What the hell are you planning Dean?”

“A little bit of mischief followed by a little bit of rapscallionary”

“That is not a word and yeah, sounds like we are going to jail.”

“Little Brother, you know me.Trust me.”

Sam inhaled and shrugged then nodded.“Okay, where are we going?”

“Downtown!Jenny, time to un ass and go!”

It was close to 11.Dean gave everyone a hamburger and shoved the last one in his coat pocket.

“Awe, gross.What the hell, Dean?”

“All part of the plan, Sammy, all part of the plan.”

The walk was long.Dean walked ahead.Humming “Breaking the Law.”

They found a pastoral oasis in an urban jungle.It was call Simmons Botanical Garden.Large office buildings and apartments surrounded the maze of foreign trees and exotic shrubs. Dean found a bush and dropped the hamburger discreetly.An open field stood between the mass of shrubs and small bench.

An older lady was struggling with a tiny white dog.She tied the struggling animal to the leg of the bench.She did not see Dean disappear to the next section of the park.Dean sent Sam and Jenny to play with the dog.

“Can we pet her?” asked Sam slightly embarrassed as he knew Dean had marked this lady.Her gaudy jewelry and Channel suit had made her an easy target.

“Oh, of course young man!Her name if Gigi,” She said smiling.She had been trying to take out a small cucumber sandwich and eat it without her pants leg being chewed and pulled on by her puppy.

Sam sat next to where the lease was loosely tied to the bench.The leash came untied with a few quick kicks as Sam played with the Gigi.Jenny sat down and called the puppy over to her.The puppy darted toward her but feeling no slack from the leash, high tailed across the field.Sam and Jenny fell over themselves to catch her.The lady dropped her sandwich and ran yelling after her.“Oh, get her!Get her!My Gigi!She won’t make it on her own!”

As Dean suspected, she left her purse.He took the opportunity to find her wallet and select one of the credit cards in the back of the neatly organized array.After putting the wallet back in her purse, Dean joined the hapless party trying to catch a nimble and agile ball of fluff.

“Wilson!Nancy!Where have you been?”Dean said as he ran over to help.“I am so sorry!I am looking after these too for the summer.Hope they were not any trouble.”

Sammy emerged from the brush with a panting dog who licked her lips happily.

“I don’t know how she got loose.Naughty Gigi!Thank you for bringing her back.I don’t know what I would do without her.”The woman glanced back and sighed with relief at the sight of her purse far from reach. She then buried her face in Gigi’s fur. “Of course! They were very well behaved.Thank you so much kids.”

“Thanks Ma’am, I think it’s time we headed back home, kids.You have a great day.”Dean flashed his smile and Sam swears to this day that she blushed.

After they had gotten far enough away.Dean smiled.He had gotten away with it.Damn.It felt good.

“We are going to the mall!Thank you… Mrs. Bradford!”

“Dean, Heart?Really?”

“What?Nancy Wilson is hot.”

“What Hell just happened there?”Jenny asked feeling really out of the loop.

“The less you know, the better off you’ll be.Let’s get some lunch on Mrs. Bradford and get you fit for combat.”

The next couple of hours consisted of Dean and Sammy trying to navigate the female clothing section at Macy’s.Dean complained about how utterly nonfunctional female clothing was.Sam had a hard time figuring out what to do with his hands while Dean rifled coarsely through the clothes.Sturdy jeans, jacket, four gray t-shirts, sensible shoes, and the rest he assigned to Jenny.“Find some damn under things.A few under things.”The sales clerk did not think twice about taking the teen’s card.“It’s my mom’s,” Jenny lied.The task was accomplished and then Dean bought him and Sammy new boots similar to the ones they had on.Most importantly Dean found a small duffle with a pony on it.Hopefully Dad would not notice Jenny’s incredible fast growing luggage.The thought made him shutter slightly.The clothes were shoved into the bag and Jenny excused herself to the dressing room to change.

While Jenny was in the dressing room, Sam asked “Do you think Dad will find out?”

“No idea, but I figure he can only beat my ass so much before it becomes criminal.Soooo…fuck it.”

“Famous last words, Dean, famous last words...Hey, do you think Mrs. Bradford will get in trouble for this?”Sammy said feeling guilty.

“Nope, she is racking up the points at some place called… Crabtree and Evelyn?Whatever that is it… sounds kinky.She’ll probably have a great time.”

“Hey, Dean?”

“Yeah?”

“Any chance I could… maybe… take Jenny out for dinner?”

“Depends on number of séances you plan to have.”

“Dean.”

“Yeah sure, seriously come back before dark.I have no idea what hell that was that came out of that board.”

“Deal.”Sam smiled trying to suppress his glee.

“Let’s head back, you need to take a shower you reek!”Dean ruffed Sammy’s hair.

Jenny came out in a grey t-shirt, jeans and combat boots carrying the duffle.  Sam and Dean gave her an approving nod.

Next they hit a drug store.“Get some essentials, I am serious, essentials.”Dean said firmly.

Jenny kept her head down and stocked up on toothpaste and the like.She snuck in a candy lip gloss.Dean did not seem to mind.

“Nice, Hunter material.”Dean gave an approving nod as he paid with the credit card.Dean checked his watch, 3:15.He dropped her off at a dentist office.Then took Sammy for ice cream.

Dean was relieved to Sammy to himself, even if was for a few hours.

“Dude!How weird is this?Can you fucking believe Dad left us alone for this long?Most of the time it sucks. You never know when he’s coming home and how much hell we are going to catch when he is.But this.This is living!”

 

Two hours later, Dean and Sammy were in the waiting room.Jenny came out smiling.The dentist talked to Dean, who introduced himself as Lars Bradford.Lars explained that he was taking care of his hillbilly cousin over the summer. The story was barely believable but Dean’s confidence filled in the gaps.“Yeah, of course, we will try to train her to brush and floss.But you know she is barely civilized.”The dentist was disturbed enough to hurry them out of the office with a toothbrush and floss.

“Thank you, Dean.Seriously this was really nice of you, no one has done anything...”

Dean cut her off, “It’s done.As Dad would say, you’re tactically fit.It’s kind of a compliment where we come from.Let’s get back to the motel.”

As they started off for the long walk home.Dean had intentionally picked an area of town far enough away that they would not be spotted again.This was the last day he intended to use the card.It was too much to risk the month of freedom he had planned.Tomorrow they would load up on snacks and pizza and watch HBO the whole day.The next day he planned to hit the beach.Maybe find a friend or two of the female variety.

The tweens had their showers and got ready.Dean handed Sam a twenty and reminded him of the time.

As they left, Dean took a deep breath in and rolled around on the motel bed.He felt awesome.They had gotten away with everything!He did not need to worry about anything except keeping Jenny from getting pregnant.Fireworks would go on sale soon.The beach, the city, and the girls!After a while his stomach started to growl.Dean chowed the rest of the cereal and milk, then remembered the credit card.He ordered a two pizzas.After the pizza guy delivered the pies, he made his way out to the coke machine.He tried to put in a dollar but it kept coming back.He pulled out the credit card.As he cussed the machine and gave it a kick, he felt someone watching him.

A police officer came up behind him.He put his hand on Dean’s shoulder.

“That your card young man?”

Dean froze.“Of course not, it’s my mom’s.”Dean looked the guy over.About 5’8, stocky, fit, brown hair and cold eyes.Dean had no idea if he could take him down in fight.The uniform looked real.This was going to get bad fast.

“Huh, let’s go check with her and make sure it’s okay for you to be out after dark with her card.”

“What the hell is that?” The man looked behind him and Dean bolted.The man was extremely fast and overcame Dean quickly.Pinned to the ground, the officer zip tied Dean’s wrists together behind his back.“Let’s take a walk to your room and see if we can figure this out.”

When they got back to the room, the officer knocked on the door, then opened the unlocked door.He looked around.“Excuse me, anyone home?”As he surveyed the room, he smiled.“Looks like it’s just you.When your parents going to be back?”

“They went to dinner, they are going to be home any minute.”

The officer closed the motel door and locked it.A chill when down Dean’s back.The man threw Dean face first on the bed.“Holy shit, man.What the fuck?”With his hands behind his back Dean’s mind raced to try and find leverage enough to take this monster out.The officer ran his hands up and down Dean’s jeans.Maybe he was checking for weapons?

“Maybe I should teach you some manners, boy.”The man gave Dean’s ass a slow pat.

“Woah, maybe you could buy me dinner first, Cletus.”Dean attempted to use his legs to pinwheel himself up.The man caught him pulled him over lap.The man gave Dean a set of jarring swats so hard he exhaled a panicked yell.This hurt worse than Dad’s famous Winchester spankings.“Where the fuck was Sammy?” Dean thought to himself, trying to find a way out.Dean bucked his hips and kicked his legs.“Get off of me you fucking Perv!”Dean screamed.

“You need to keep quiet little boy.”He rolled Dean on to his back, his arms pinned behind him, his legs press to the bed by the large body of the office.Dean threw himself up, head butting the man in the face as he tried to lean down.

The man drew back his arm and hit Dean in the face.Stunned, Dean looked up.The man’s eyes flashed.“Fucking shifter!You are a Goddamn fucking pervy ass shifter!”Dean’s mouth was bleeding.

The man narrowed his eyes and punched Dean in the stomach.“You’re a hunter’s kid!This is my lucky day times two!Did your Mommy and Daddy leave you here all alone to go fight the bad things that go bump in the night?Too bad they didn’t know about me,” the monster landed another blow to Dean’s stomach.

Dean licked the blood from his teeth and smiled. “I don’t know if you know this, but your breath… it’s like a dead cat rotting in a septic tank.”

The monster struggled with his pants and pulled out a very erect penis.“Dude, I am not impressed.”Dean said smirking.“You little shit!”Dean tried one more time to head butt the man, but the man pushed his left forearm against Dean’s collar bone pressing him into the bed, while the right hand fumbled with Dean’s jean zipper.

“I am going to fuck you for every time your parents wasted one of us, little prince.”

“Seriously, they aren’t that good at hunting…”Dean said as he began to panic.

At that moment, they both heard a key unlock the motel door. “Sorry, I’m late…Holy Shit!”

 

 


	3. A Date to Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean allows Sammy and Jenny to go on a date. He get in trouble with shifter impersonating a police officer. Sammy remembers one of John's spankings.
> 
> I own nothing. This is my third work, feedback welcome. 
> 
> The Author does not believe in corporal punishment for anyone, except fictional characters.  
> _______________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

At that moment, they both heard a key unlock the motel door. “Sorry, I’m late…Holy Shit!”

“Sammy grab Pastor Jim’s knife.” Sam understood. Sam grabbed the knife from the closet, instead of handing it off, Sam threw the knife into the monster’s back. Sam’s aim was perfect. He hit mark and body fell forward. The body convulsed and spasmed. {Later it would be determined that the victim’s heart had been pierced by a red hot silver blade. His sudden death was caused by internal bleeding.} The silver reacted with the monster’s skin to cauterize the wound, surprisingly, the bleeding was minimal. Dean struggled to get the thing off of him. Sam rushed over to help.

“Looks like Dad shouldn’t have wailed on me so hard for playing with knives.” Sam really wanted to say, feeling very proud of himself. One look at Dean, who was buttoning his jeans told him now was not the right time.

***************

He couldn’t help but remember.

It was a beautiful April Saturday. Dean was inside sitting at the kitchen table.  Cleaning the guns for the second time this week and shifting and squirming uncomfortably in his chair. He had skipped sixth period to have a cigarette with Amanda Nelson. She was an adorable Asian girl. Her father chained smoked and did not notice when his teenage daughter stole packs at a time. She had used the cigarettes as bait to lure Dean to the woods behind the school. Little did she know that it wasn’t needed and lead to additional consequences from his father. A call home Saturday morning from the teacher who had caught them had sealed his fate.

Sam was so excited, he was practicing knife throws as gift to his Dad. Dean was always so good at everything he put his mind to. Sammy always got there but was always a few steps behind. Sammy wanted knives to be his expertise. He had been at it secretively for months now.  Today, he practiced with every knife in the house.

There was nothing else to do. Dean was inside with a long list of chores Sammy was not allowed to help with. He was forbidden from even touching the knives, but after his dad saw how good he was, Sammy was sure Dad wouldn’t care. Almost sure…

Sam had found a big piece of wood and had drawn a vampire on it. A giant dorky Bela Lugosi Dracula because the real ones were much too scary.  Big Xs were painted on the body of the vampire at the neck and the heart. He knew you had to cut the head off a vampire but from the stories, knife to the neck definitely slowed the thing down. Also stabbing anything in the heart was a good start.

Dad had great knives. He was trying to get a feel for them all. A book from the library taught him that the smaller more balanced knives were easier to throw. A spinning knife, while looking awesome, was not the best at stabbing the target. He had gotten a few cuts on his hands but none that were very deep. Today, he had 12 hits on the Xs. The bull's-eye marks were beginning to show a lot of wear. He was becoming a Winchester.

Sam was pulling the one of the knives out of the vampire’s heart when he heard the loud roar of the Impala come to a halt. He then heard Dad opening and closing the car door. Sammy froze. Dad was supposed to being working at the shop all day. This was not good.

“Sammy! Get your ass over here RIGHT NOW!!!” Sammy dropped the knives and ran inside.

“Yes, Sir?”

“Where the hell are all the knives, Sammy? Pastor Jim called the shop. He needs help and I have to look for my damn weapons? Where the hell are they?”

“Outside Sir.” Sammy said looking at his shoes.

“Dean, new detail. Go outside the collect all the damn knives and clean them as fast as you can. I will come help after I have a conversation with your brother’s behind.”

“Dad! You don’t understand! I..” 

"Get upstairs, boy!" 

"Dad if you could come outside.."

“Sammy, are you arguing with me?" 

"No, Dad, Listen!"

"I think you have just earned yourself some time with my belt, boy.”

“But, Dad!”

“Get the hell upstairs before you make this worse!”

“YES, SIR!” Sammy yelled incredulously, giving an exaggerated salute. Then he stomped up the stairs making as much noise with his thick boots as he could.

John looked over to where Dean had been sitting. The spot had been abandoned minutes ago. He was so angry.  He tried to calm himself with a few breaths, then decided he would really have in part a lesson today. What the hell he doing? Playing with the weapons by himself? John let his boots fall hard on the wood stairs. The sound sent shivers up Sammy’s spine. Maybe the salute was a bad idea. John entered the room, belt in his hand. He then put the cursed thing on the dresser.

“Sammy, when I give you an order I expect you to follow it. When I tell you that weapon training is dangerous and you are not allowed to train without me, I expect you to listen. Do you understand why I am going to give you a spanking?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Take ‘em down, Sammy.” John sat on Dean’s bed and patted his knee. Sammy’s jeans fell as scuttled over to his father, eyes on the floor. John moved the boy over his knee pulling down the boxers. Sammy felt his heart skip a beat.

“Dad?”

“We are not going to have an argument about a spanking are we?”

“No, Sir.” Sammy said miserably.

Tears were already welling in his eyes. The slaps at first just jolted him forward, then gradually picked up speed and force. John worked to obtain a solid red color across the small bottom. Sammy was screaming and pleading before John stopped.

“Please Dad! Please Dad! It’s enough! It’s enough!” As John stopped he picked the boy up and placed him over his own bed. Sammy remember about the promise of the belt and started to openly sob.

“Dad, no!” “I know Sammy. But a spanking is supposed to hurt. This one is too remind you that weapons are not for playing with. It is to keep you safe.” John paused for emphasis.

“How old are you Sammy?”

Sammy did not want to answer. “…Eight, Sir.”

“That is how many you are getting. I need you to count this time.”

John folded his belt over and drew back his arm. The belt hit Sammy right in the middle of his behind and stung Sammy like nothing he had felt before. Sammy broke position and skittered away from the bed toward the wall. “Get back there, boy, before I decide we aren’t counting that one.” Sammy scuttled back over to the bed, sobbing, “One, Sir.” The next one hit his sit spot. “Ah! Two, Sir!” Sammy, thinking about the unfairness of the punishment he was receiving, lost his bracing and the next blow propelled him forward and caught him of guard. “Three, Sir,” Sammy said quickly. John must have decided to take mercy on the boy or was just trying to get out of the house to help Pastor Jim, because the remaining five blows came in quick succession. “Four, Sir… Ah, five, Sir,….Six..hhhh, Sir….Seven, Sir,… Dad! …Eight, Sir!”

“Okay, son. It’s over.” John collected the boy in his arms and allowed him to sob for a little while. John turned his boy to face him. “I really hope this is a good reminder,” John said as he gave Sammy’s bottom a small pat. “Ahhh! Dad!”

“That’s good news. Be good for your brother. I trust both of you have reminder enough to behave while I am gone.”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Good boy. I will see you in a couple of hours. There is some left over chili for you boys. Be good.”

“Okay…” the word barely came out threw the tears. John got up and vanished out the door. Sammy began to sob loudly, mourning the loss of his accomplishment, his pride and feeling the throbbing painful reminder in his behind.

Dean had cleaned all twenty knives and put them in the case. One he had to fish out of the neighbor’s tomato plants. Another one the kitchen knives he had to throw out as the tip had broken off in the vampire.

“Dad! Dad! You would not believe..!”

“Dean, get back to the guns boy!”

“But Dad! Sammy..!”

“Dean, whatever it is, it can wait. See you in a couple hours.”

“But Dad!”

“Do I need to have the same conversation with you as I did with Sammy?”

“No, Sir, see you soon.”

Dean waited until he heard the Impala drive, then raced to their bedroom. Sammy was huddled face down in a pile of blankets. Dean knelt beside the bed and placed a warm hand on Sammy’s back.

“I saw what you did. That was fucking amazing, Sammy! How far away were you standing?”

“As far as the big oak, as close as the rusty paint can,” Sammy said managing a smile.

“That is awesome, bro. I’m sorry Dad licked you for it.”

“It’s not fair. It was going to be a birthday present.” Sammy choked on a sob, “He would not shut up to hear it.”

“Next time let me in on it. I could have protected you or warned you. Or hell, told you taking all of the knives out at once was a bad idea.”

“You can’t save me from Dad all the time.”

“I can try.”

“I hope I can save you one day.”

“Hope you never have to Bro.”

Dean scooted on to Sammy’s bed and allowed him to rest his head on his chest. With his head nuzzled into Dean's chest, Sammy breathed in his brother's familiar sent and felt safe again.  Dean wrapped his arm around his brother and ran his fingers through Sammy’s hair and wished he could somehow take away the pain.

*********************************************

It was ten o’clock on Tuesday night, the motel was dead. Dean and Sammy drug the body behind the motel. Dean pulled out the knife and wiped the blood off on Officer Child Molester’s uniform. The police would not ask too many questions about some creep impersonating an officer. Even if that creep really looked uncannily like the real one.

As they started to head back, Dean vomited and began to shake. Sammy pulled him up and helped him walk back. When they got back to the motel room Jenny was cleaning up the blood on the floor with some paper towels. The part of the comforter that had blood was soaking in the sink, while the rest of it draped over the counter flowed over onto the floor. It had the same posture as Dean as he leaned on his little brother’s shoulders.

Jenny had marked the offending bed with her duffle. She had moved Sam and Dean’s neatly kept duffels to the other one. Just then the phone rang. It rang a couple times before Sam grabbed it.

“Hi Dad,” Sammy said slowly.

“Sammy, how are things going?”

“They are going great, Dad, how are you?”

“Just got in to Glacier Bay. Thankfully, Jenny’s mom did not get us arrested at the border. You guys doing alright? Getting enough to eat? Doing your PT?”

“Yes, Sir. Dad, we are fine.”

“Good. Put Dean on.”

“Sure, bye Dad.”

“Hi, Dad, you looking like a popsicle yet?”

“No, son. It’s beautiful up here. Nothing but trees. I was thinking, I could find some work up here and we could work some hunts.”

“Because, teenagers live for trees, right?”

“Smart Ass. Your brother behaving? You keeping your nose clean?”

“Would you have thought any different?”

“Dean. That is not an answer. Please tell I do not have to tan your hide first thing when I get back.”

“No, Sir. No tanning required. Jenny is great, Sammy and I are being perfect gentlemen.”

“Great, I am going to go dark when we hit the forest. No cell service, no telephones. You take care of those two. You are stronger together. Do not separate. I know it’s hard with a little brother and a little girl cramping your style but that is an order, Dean.”

“Yes, Sir, I understand.”

“Good night, Dean. I love you. Give Sammy a hug for me.”

“Okay Dad, good night, I love you, too.”

Dean felt more hot tears fill his eyes.  He took his thumb and pointer finger and dragged them across both eye lids to his nose.  Acting like something was in his eyes, he gave a smile and said, "I am going to hit the shower." 

His body went limp as he closed the door.  He reached up as far as he had to to turn on the shower.  He carefully peeled his clothes off and climbed in. The hot water felt like removed some of the bastard's stench but not all.  The water fell cruelly over the bruises.  He stayed in the shower until the hot water ran out.  He wrapped a towel around his waist, walked out into the room and prayed he would not have to talk to either of them. 

Luckily or intentionally, both Jenny and Sammy were tucked in bed.

Dean put on new boxers and huddled close to his brother.  Sammy allowed Dean to lay his head on his chest. With his head nuzzled into Sammy's chest, Dean breathed in his brother's familiar scent and felt safe again.  Sammy wrapped his arm around his brother and ran his fingers through Dean's hair and wished he could somehow take the pain away.

 

 


	4. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean spanks Sammy for the first time. Sammy earns another spanking.

 

 

 

Sunlight poked in around the blackout curtains of the motel. Dean slowly opened his eyes. He looked around the room. It was very clean and very empty.

“SAMMY!” Escaped Dean’s lips without thought.

A scurry of activity occurred outside the door. It opened and Sam and Jenny raced in. Light poured in from outside. It was 10am.

“Are you okay, Dean?”

“Where the fuck were you?"

“Just outside, thought you needed some sleep. We ate some of the pizza and have been talking outside so we wouldn’t disturb you.”

“Oh….Okay.” Dean still felt dazed. His body ached. His stomach growled. The wounds on his wrists needed to be disinfected. The horror of last night felt like it was spilling over. Dean looked underneath the covers and saw the bruises on his stomach. His jaw still ached as he moved it side to side.

“Hey Sammy, can you go back outside. I need some privacy.”

“Um, sure. You alright Dean?”

“Just a hell of a case of morning wood, Sam.”

Jenny looked inquisitive, “What?”

“It’s…nothing. Let’s go back outside.”

Sam ushered her outside hoping she wouldn’t, but knowing she probably would, ask him about morning wood. Maybe Dean could explain it? Nope, worse idea.

Dean pulled himself out of bed and tried to force himself to not cry. He missed his dad. He missed feeling safe and taken care of. He knew he would have to be strong for Sammy. He pulled on a pair of jeans and put on a long sleeve t-shirt.  The found the med kit and did his best to dress his wounds.

“Let’s move out boys and girls! We are off the store for provisions.” It was a sunny day. The walk was long but the company was good.  The traumas of the previous day seem to heal over old wounds and three seem to get along. 

The supermarket was an adventure in itself. Dean headed to the frozen food isle first thing, but Jenny stopped him.

“Unless you are using that woman’s credit card, let me handle this.” Jenny was more use to cooking on a budget. Her mom would hand her a twenty and say “That has to last us the next two weeks so don’t go spending it all on candy.” Mostly that meant oatmeal every morning and beans and rice and rice and beans for dinner. Eventually, she learned to make her own pasta and bread, even saved seeds and tried to grow a little garden.

From the amount of money John gave Sam and Dean, she deduced they probably ate too much fast food and mac and cheese. Jenny bought flour, sugar, eggs and her favorite, butter! Fresh fruits, vegetables, cheese, and a delicious looking sausage.  The boys demanded candy and popcorn so that was added to the mix.  From the look of the shopping cart, Dean figured they would probably be eating like they did at Uncle Bobby’s.  That was okay with him.

When the trio got back to the motel. Dean feeling the weight of his wounds decided to lay down the law.

“You know I kind of miss Dad, Sammy. I know he is a hard ass but shit like last night this didn’t happen around him. If we had kept to his rules, none of this would have happened.”

“Okay… Where are you going with this?”

“We are going to do things Dad’s way.”

“Are you joking me? What does that even mean?”

“It means we follow the rules: train and keep together.”

“So that means what?  If I came home late, skipped PT, mouthed off… what? You are going to spank me?”

“Potentially, I’m first in command.”

“This is sick shit, Dean… and hey, what about Jenny? You going to start spank her too?”

“Do you have amnesia? I already have.”

“I’m done putting away the groceries. I am going to step outside…if that’s alright?”

“That’s fine, stay close,” Dean said making eye contact with the girl and giving her a nod before she headed outside.

“That was completely different! And oh, by the way, can I have YOUR belt? You almost got killed last night. Think you should get…huh… about 13. By the way, I will be kind and you don’t even have to count them!”

“WATCH YOUR ATTITUDE SAMMY,” Dean spit.

“Yes, Sir! You want me to clean your boots, Sir? Do I have latrine duty? Should I go get my toothbrush?”

“I suggest you march outside and join that girl of yours while I calm down, before I do something you’ll regret.”

“Sir, Yes, Sir!” Sam said clicking his boots together and saluting. Sammy marched a little too quickly to be still acting.

Dean put his head in his hands wondering how he got there.

***************************

Dean was ten and Sammy was five and a half. John Winchester had moved his family to Carson City, Nevada. Pastor Jim and Bobby were states away. John was needed on a vampire case in the next town over. John needed to leave Sammy home alone with Dean. Dean had always looked after his brother, made him dinner, got him to school on time, helped him with homework, changed diapers, feed him bottles, taught him to read, and count. Dad taught them everything else. The boys love to listen to John. His stories about the Marines, guns, lore, self-defense, bows and arrows, and survival. To be honest, living with John Winchester was like being in boy scouts every day. There were times it was more like having a drill sergeant for a father. He expected every order to be followed and did not take kindly to disrespect or mistakes.

John sat Dean down in the living room. “Dean, I need to leave you boys alone overnight. The hunt is too dangerous for me to take you boys on. Do you think you can be responsible enough to take care of Sammy until I get back? This is a big responsibility, if you do not think you are ready, I will understand.”

“Dad, Sir, I can do it.”

“Okay, Dean, I am very close. I will check in as much as I can.”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Good boy, you’ll do fine.”

John left Dean in charge and drove out. The day went fine. Dean was able to get Sammy to school and pick him up like every other day. Bedtime became more of a problem…

John called Dean at 20:30: an hour after Sammy should have been in bed. When Dean picked up the phone John could barely hear his eldest. The TV and the radio were on very loud.  John could hear his little boy screaming “Not going to bed! Because it’s Christmas!”  John just shook his head and tried not to smile too hard, fearing somehow Dean would see over the phone line.

“Dad! You have to come home! I can’t keep Sammy under control! He is throwing cereal everywhere and every time I turn off the TV on goes the radio! He won’t go to bed Dad!”

“It’s okay, Dean! Go to my room so you can hear me!”

Dean did what he was told and closed the door. John chuckled. “You okay, Dean?”

“No, Dad! This is horrible! He is just a little ingrate!”

“Calm down, Dean. Did you tell him that you would tell me what he was doing?”

“He doesn’t care! He’s being an asshole, Dad.”

“Watch that mouth of yours son,"  John took a deep breath and exhaled, "Well I am sorry to say it, but you are probably going to have to give Sammy a spanking.”

“Are you kidding me?”

“No, son. If you are going to be in charge he is going to have to respect your authority. You have to keep him safe, Dean.”

Keep him safe. The words felt like triggers that had forced Dean to grow up far too soon. Sammy needed to be safe.

“If he won’t listen to you when you tell him to go to bed, how are you going to keep him away from the weapons, the stove, the matches or any other dangerous shit we own?”

“Okay, I think I can do it.”

“Now don’t go beating you brother, Dean. Just make sure he heard you and won’t do it again. You are in charge, now you have to act like it. I trust you, Dean.”

“Okay, Dad… Yes, Sir.”

“Good boy, see you when I get home tomorrow.”

Dean collected his thoughts, along with some courage and opened the door. Sammy was sitting in the middle of a big pile of cereal “snow,” munching along to the Cosby show.

“Sammy. I need you to go to your room and get to bed!”

“No way, Dean. Dad isn’t here. You are not Dad.”

“Sammy. Dad said to get your ass in that bed NOW.”

“No, I am watching TV!”

“I’m not kidding, Sammy”

“Jesus Sammy, I am really going to have to do this.” Sammy’s eyes did not leave the screen.

Dean grabbed his little brother and threw him over his shoulder. Sammy kicked and hit as he was carried up the stairs.

Dean carried out his father’s orders. Getting a hold of his struggling brother was difficult. Sammy squirmed, hissed, spit, cussed and tried to grab anything that was next to him. Dean pulled the kid over his lap and pinned Sammy's arm to his back. Using his free hand he pulled down Sammy's jeans. He pulled back his hand reluctantly and began to slap the boy's under-roo clad behind. He spanked little Sammy until the fight left him. Until the kicking and hitting stopped. Until the screaming and cussing stopped. Until he was nothing but a crying heap of a child.

“I’m sorry Sammy, but you have to listen to me when Dad’s not here.” The words sounded reasonable enough until he looked into his brother’s eyes and saw a look he had never seen before: Betrayal.

What happened that night changed the bond between them. Dean was no longer only Sammy’s caregiver, his source of support, comfort and love. He morphed instantly into another person who was over him, holding a belt and giving him orders. Sammy’s little world got scarier that night.

Dean offered Sammy his arms and tried to comfort him. “Get away from me!”

The lesson he had wanted to teach was lost. Go to bed on time. Listen to me, I know what is best for you was replaced by do what I say, when I say or else.

Over the years, Sammy came understand that Dean was not monster. Dean was fair and really only ever did anything really drastic if he was worried about Sammy or had lost complete control over the situation. He was nothing like Dad who could dole out punishment based on his sobriety or his level of exhaustion. Dean never told on Sammy unless he had to. He took punishments for him regularly. Eventually, Sammy returned to Dean’s arms even if he had been the one to punish him.

++++++++++++++++

Dean pulled himself back to the present. He had totally lost complete control over the situation. He wanted desperately to call Bobby, Pastor Jim or hell his Dad.

Fuck it.

Dean rolled his shoulders back and took a deep breath in and opened the motel door.

“Get the fuck in here Sammy!”

Sammy jumped to his feet and then tried to walk coolly into the motel room.

“Park it.”

“Now, I do not know what makes you think you cannot follow a few simple rules, but you will follow them. Even if I have to remind you who Dad put in charge here. If you pull any of that bullshit like you did last night coming in an hour and half after dark, my hand and your ass will have a very one sided conversation. Is that clear or do I need to speak to you terms you are more likely to understand?”

Dean’s stair was deep.  Sammy knew Dean was serious but could not allow himself to let down.

“So let me get this straight. You get in trouble with a goddamn shifter and now my month is fucked?   And do you have amnesia?  You stole a freaking credit card yesterday!  And did you forget?  I saved you, Dean. I saved your fucking life!  You are not going to treat me like a fucking child!”

“I guess I do need to speak a language you’ll understand.” Dean put his hand on his knees, pushed himself up, and walked toward his brother.

“Dean, we are not doing this! Leave me alone!” Sammy said, walking backwards.

“Sorry little brother, this is happening.”

Dean tried pulled the boy over his knee. Getting a hold of his struggling brother was difficult, he was bigger now, stronger, and angrier. The two got into a wrestling match.  Per usual Dean won, quickly.  Sam squirmed, hissed, spit, cussed and tried to grab anything that was next to him. Dean pinned Sam's arm against his back. Using his free hand he pulled down Sam's jeans. He pulled back his hand reluctantly and began to slap the boy's boxer clad behind. He spanked Sammy until the fight left him. Until the kicking and hitting stopped. Until the screaming and cussing stopped. Until he was nothing but a crying heap of a boy.

“I’m sorry Sammy, but you are going to listen to me.” The words sounded reasonable enough until he looked into his brother’s eyes and saw a familiar look.

Betrayal.

Dean half offered his arms to try and comfort him.

“Get. Away. From Me!”

The message he was trying to teach Sammy was clear. Do what I say, when I say, or else!

 

To be continued...

 


	5. Fairies and Devils

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day three. Chapter 5. Story progresses, bread is made. Discipline warnings apply. 
> 
> No one deserves to be hit against their will, ever, at anytime at any age... except in fiction. Peace.

Dean watched his little brother cry. The tears were bitter and angry. He ran his hands through his dusty blond hair. Why the fuck can’t he listen? Why the hell can’t he follow a goddamn order once and while? This town his father had thought was safe enough to leave them in was clearly not and fuck if his brother was going to go through the same hell he had last night.

It would take a few hours but he would come around again. He’d still be pissed but he’d collect himself and move on. It was part of being a Winchester. Dean watched his brother as long as he could stand it. After last night he wanted Sammy within five feet of him for the rest of his life. Guilt began to gnaw at him and he opened and motel door to sunshine.

Jenny sat slumped over in the shade of post reading one of Sammy’s books on archery. She saw Dean, closed the book and gave him a smile.

“Everything okay?”

“Yeah, mostly. Think Sam needs some time to calm down.” He said sitting down next to her.

“What the hell were you two doing in there? It sounded like you guys were fighting a poltergeist.”

“Just expressing some brotherly love.”

“The amount of testosterone, you two have, takes some serious adjusting,” Jenny said pulling her legs in close and grabbing her shoulders. She paused. “Dean… What happened last night?”

“A large helping of fucked up, with a side of bullshit.”

“It sounded like it,” Jenny said as she rubbed her shoes together. “I know it was scary Dean, but you really shouldn’t beat on him so much.” Jenny expected Dean to yell. She expected him to be angry. She didn’t expect tears.

“I know…I don’t know how to keep him safe. He takes chances I wouldn’t take. Pushes lines I wouldn’t cross. Bad things follow us Jenny. To him it’s just life. He doesn’t see what it takes to get us through the day.”

“My dad was the same way… When I was about 4 years old, my Gran lived with us. She started acting crazy. Collecting animal bones, creeping around the garden, eating bugs, and burying crazy things in the backyard. She bought animal blood and painted our walls with crazy symbols and drawings: “to keep out the devils and pixies.” Jenny stared off into the blue of the Oregon sky. “She must have been possessed but what had to be a senile witch. Which is probably why we survived. Bobby showed up at our door, found the name, and the burned the bones. The stress of the spirit caused my Gran to have a heart attack. She died the moment the spirit left. Dad was wracked with guilt, as my mom tells it, and then he became hunter. He felt like he should have been able to save her. If he had only known the signs, sooner.

He changed. He had to completely control over everything in his life. Everything he said had to be followed to the letter and immediately. He had never hit me before Gran died. After that any kind of misbehavior was meet with a stern lecture and a through paddling.”

Jenny’s mind wandered back to when her Daddy was alive and she had snuck out of bed to trap fireflies. The memory made her grab her shoulders, pull them in and shutter slightly.

&&&&&

In kindergarten, she learned about fireflies. Her teacher called them fairy bugs. The class drew pictures and heard stories about the bioluminescent glow worms. They fall asleep like sleeping beauty in the winter and didn’t wake up until spring called them. They were nocturnal: playing and eating in the nighttime instead of the day. The boy fireflies used flashes to find their lady. It was like prince charming calling to his princess.

Jenny knew going outside at night was forbidden. But curiosity got the better of her. She found an old pickle jar and a nail. She couldn’t wait to meet them. Her teacher had given them instructions on how to prepare the jar and catch the fairy bugs with parental help. Her teacher stressed: fireflies are amazing living creatures and it’s important to not keep them in a jar as pets.

Jenny waited until she was sure her mom and dad were asleep. Which was a remarkably feat as she had become very sleepy. She waited until she heard her father’s gentle snore from down the hallway. Slowly she crept down the stairs in the dense heat of a Virginian May night. The back door was opened with care as she retrieved her jar. The faint smell of pickles still lingering, she saw the beautiful bugs dance in dark. She wore a white ruffled nightgown and imagined she was a fairy, dancing, skipping and singing with the magical bugs. It was the first time since her Gran died that she remembered feeling safe.

Her twirling and humming was interrupted by her father’s yell. “JENNY!” She froze. The glass jar fell to the ground. “JENNY!” She heard again. The back door swung open so hard her father had to catch it as it recoiled to avoid being hit. He was a tall man. Handsome with fine blond hair and piercing blue eyes. Since he had started hunting his big arms had begun to push back against the sleeves of his shirts. “Oh my God! You are safe!” He grabbed her in his arms and threw them both in the house. He put her down and salted the back door.

“Goddamnit, Jenny! It’s a full moon! …You put yourself and mom and dad in great danger! What were you thinking? …. I don’t care! Git the hell upstairs and go to your room, I have to calm down!”

Jenny raced up the stairs almost bumping head first into her mother.

“What the hell is going on Tom?”

“Jenny disobeyed orders! She was outside, late at night, and she broke the damn salt line! It’s a fucking full moon, Emily!”

“Are you hearing yourself? Disobeyed orders? Salt lines?”

"Emily, you do not know what the fuck it out there! I need to protect us! Jenny is going to have to learn to listen to me. There is no room for this shit!”

“Now you listen to me, Tom! You are not going to go beating our daughter just because some nut with a box of salt and shotgun told you too!”

“I will correct her behavior. And God help me, I will take a hand to you both, if it means I keep you safe.”

“Excuse me?”

“Go back to bed, Emily Ann. Do not make me tell you twice.” Tom spoke slowly and firmly.

“You are in no shape to behave like a rational fucking human being.” Emily stormed up the stairs with a little bit of a jump in her step. She had never seen him like this and it was more than a little terrifying.

Tom walked slowly into the dining room and pour himself a whiskey. He understood why John and Bobby drank so much. Every time he came home from a hunt, he did not feel like victorious. He felt he learned a little more about Evil, exhausted and more terrified for his family. After the blood of some creature washed off his body into the drain he knew that thing could have be the one to take him down, leaving his wife and baby girl vulnerable.

He drank slowly, knowing his daughter’s heart was probably racing alone in her room. He climbed the wooden steps slowly, shaking his head unconsciously. He stood in front of her door, opening it slowly. Leaving it open, he walked over to her bookcase. He stood slightly on his toes to reach an object Jenny had not known was there. It was a small wooden paddle. He took it and put it on her nightstand.

One of the other hunters had made it for him. On one of his first hunts, he heard a hunter lament a punishment he had given his son. It sounded too harsh for a boy that young. Tom commented on how good his daughter was and how he could never physically punish her. His parents had never hit him and it did not sound like he could even do. The fire crackled and the other hunters explained that once you were touched by something evil, it was more likely to touch you again. They relayed stories of children lost because of one mistake.

“I couldn’t touch her like that!” Tom protested. An older man named Dusty nodded in agreement. “I can help you, son. I had three girls. I understand. I’m sorry that spirit found your family. But now, it’s your job to protect them.”

The thing had arrived in the mail months ago from Dusty. Now Jenny stared at it, wide eyed.

“Jenny, did I tell you it was important to stay inside after dark?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

“Did I tell you that salt lines kept us safe from the things that took Gran?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

“What did I say would happen if you broke the new rules?”

Jenny hesitated. “You said you would spank me.”

“Do you know what a spanking is?”

“It’s a punishment. A mommy or daddy swats a naughty girl or boy on the bottom.”

“You said you did not ever want a spanking. Why did you break the rules?”

“I wanted to dance with the fireflies. They were so beautiful! And..”

Tom cut her off. “Jennifer, what you did was very dangerous. I am going to have to give you a spanking with the paddle.”

“Will it hurt?” She said squirming slightly.

Tom bit his own lip unconsciously and looking sternly into her eyes, he nodded. Tom sat at the end of her bed, “Come here, Jennifer. Be a good girl so I do not need to spank you more than I have to.”

She slide off the bed and walked toward her father, hesitantly. He pulled her over his lap and tried to remember what to do. He took the paddle off the nightstand and thumbed the handle nervously. He pulled up her nightgown, being careful not to touch her, she shifted nervously. He stared for a minute, which seemed like forever to scared little girl. “Oh, God what am I doing?” he thought to himself. He patted her bottom with the paddle a few times. He wondered if he could still get out of it. Then he remember the story about the little girl who wandered off and was found in pieces by a werewolf. His resolve strengthened, he brought down the paddle with some force to a loud SMACK.

Jenny jolted and let out a whimper. “Daddy! Stop!” Jenny tried to protect herself by throwing her hands back. Tom put her hands back in front of her. "You have to stay still, I will have to give you another spanking if you keep putting your hands back." Tom paused.

“I’m sorry you made such a bad choice, Jenny.” Tom took his left arm and wrapped it around her small waist. She was now firmly in place. Determined to for her to not put herself in danger again, he let the paddle rise and fall harder. SMACK! “Ow! Daddy!” Rise and fall. SMACK. “YOU.” SMACK. “ARE.” SMACK. “GOING.” SMACK “TO.” SMACK. “Obey.” SMACK. “THE RULES.” SMACK.

Jenny’s small cries were barely audible through the smacks. Her bottom now on fire, Jenny started to panic and tried to escape. He tightened his grip and continued his assault until her small bottom was bright shade of red through the thin cotton panties. She was now howling. He stopped.

She was crying freely as he set the cruel thing down and embraced his daughter tightly, like he was going to lose her if he let go. He ran his finger through her hair and pressed his head against hers. Her hair was wet with sweat and face stained with tears.

“It’s okay, it’s all done. I forgive you, Jenny.” She sobbed harder. “It’s time to go to bed now. Stay inside and leave the salt alone, okay?”

“Okay…”

“Goodnight, baby girl.” He said this every night to her. She couldn’t remember him forgetting. It felt cold tonight. She could not bring herself to return the sentiment. The way he said it did not even seem to invite it. Tom slid the paddle back in its place above the bookshelf and closed her door.

It was worst pain Jenny had ever felt in her young life. It was a mixture of physical pain, disappointment and humiliation. For days after she felt the residual pain of the paddling follow her. She tried very hard to stay out of that position but it was difficult to follow his rules, respect authority and establish her independence.

As time passed it was easier and easier for Tom to discipline his only child. She tested boundaries, lied, defied him, pushed back, argued with him more frequently. Disagreed with him more openly. He tried to attribute it to her age.

############

Dean pulled her back.

“I was going to ask, why did your mom try to contact your dad? Wasn’t he given a hunter’s burial?” …

“They never found his body. The witch they went up against left bits and pieces of the other hunter but not my dad. And there was a lot of blood. More blood that you’d expect from one man. She was much more powerful than anyone expected. Mom said she was afraid he had such a violent death, he would have a hard time resting.”

“I am sorry. I heard he was a great hunter.”

“He was,” Jenny said smiling proudly. “He was great. But he really respected your dad and Bobby. He was so mad at me for embarrassing him Easter. Before you came, there was a lecture for both me and my mother about how to behave in front of the great Bobby Singer and John Winchester.”

“Yeah, that was a rough day… But the pie! That pie was excellent!”

Dean said smiling and shaking his head. Just then. Sammy emerged from the room. His eyes were slightly swollen but he appeared calmer. Sam did not like the look of his brother sitting next to his girl. He crouched down closer to her and grabbed her hand. Jenny blushed and smiled.

“Okay, let’s eat some grub and hit the beach!”

“I’d rather go to library. Jenny and I can go there and you can have the beach.”

“The library’s decent. We are sticking together. You two want to be alone, you can be alone within earshot.”

“Let’s just watch cable,” Sammy said bitterly.

“Best idea so far!”

“I’ll go make lunch.” Jenny pulled herself up and headed toward the kitchenette. Sammy sat at the kitchenette,

“What are you going to make?”

“Bread, you’ll love it. Also it’s so fun! Yeast are awesome. It’s so cool how there are millions of little beings trapped inside this packet.” Jenny flicked the package with her fingers to shake up the Active yeast. “They just wait and wait, so patiently, then someone wakes them up. Watch.” Jenny had measured out a cup of milk and 3 tablespoons of butter and was heating in pan. “We just want to warm it up...” The butter melted and she took it off the stove, poured it into a bowl and added the package of yeast.

“Now we feed them,” she said smiling. Dean had gone behind the motel, retrieved some sticks and began whittling them into stakes over a trashcan. Jenny slowly stirred in 2 tablespoons of sugar in to the bowl. “Look, Sammy, they are eating! Millions of tiny creatures all waking up at the same time. Yeast is so amazing. They make exact copies of themselves, one purpose, eat, divide, eat and divide. Do you see the bubbles? They are doing that. We wait three minutes. I like to think they are having some kind of party. Then we add the flour. Normally I would use Mrs. Ethel’s mixer, but I think we can use some of that hunter muscle and a fork.

Jenny eyed a small pink Minnie Mouse watch on her left wrist. It was a relic of her time with her father. Simple, predictable, and dependable, the watch was probably too small for her hand and too young for her age but she loved it. She would watch Minnie stretch her thin arms and enormous hands in awkward and uncomfortable positions all day long and wonder why it was perfectly acceptable for cartoon characters to wear the same thing day after day and she was teased relentlessly. Cinderella had nothing on the poor. She only had three bullies to content with. Seriously, fuck her. At least she had some birds and talking mice.

When Minnie had contorted her longer arm three ticks, Jenny began to slowly feed the wee beasties the 3 cups of flour she measured out. Slowly she mixed the flour into the bubbling mixture. Slowly she added the flour and stirred it with a fork. She then added an egg and two teaspoons of salt. The mixture now resembled a mass of dough. “Okay, I think we can do this. We need to keep mixing for ten minutes, medium speed so pretty fast for us.”

Jenny took the first shift and was able to keep the fork going for about three minutes. Jenny started panting, “Okay, your turn.” She handed the bowl over to Sammy who lasted four minutes, when he started to slow down, Dean took the bowl and stirred the bread until Jenny called time. Dean moved his fingers and wrist.

Jenny happily took the bread dough and kneaded it. Folded it. She put the dough in a bowl and set it in the sun of a window with a damp motel towel covering it.

While the bread was rising, Dean took his sticks outside. Taking the bark off the stick in even strips. He eyed an unmistakable rusted brown and white Ford Pinto. “Oh, Jesus…It’s Dan Fuller.”

Dan was a fowl mouthed, ill-tempered hunter who threatened everyone he came in contact with. Standing at 5’5, he had the height and morals of a man who did not mind standing back of another to seem taller. John got along with him to a point. Dean had heard John say menacingly, “Get your eyes off my boy, Dan!” Dan made a point of pointing out how John should keep better reign on his boys. John knew and told them that Dan was jealous of Dean. His pinpoint accuracy in shooting, his lightening reflexes, his head full of blonde hair, and mostly his foul mouthed wit. The other hunters liked Dean. He pulled his weight and more. He was clever and always wanted to hear what they had to say. Especially if it was going to make him better at hunting. Dan didn’t like Dean. He had little reverence and even less respect. Dan liked how Dean got a little paler when Dan mentioned John “taking him to woodshed” or “giving him a lesson with that belt.” John would call him “a sorry son of a bitch who probably would not make it another hunt.”

But that was little comfort now. Dean turned slowly and started to head back inside when he heard: “Well kiss my shorts! It’s Dean Winchester! Where’s your daddy, boy?” “Coming back soon, Dan!”

Dan called out to his colleagues, they include a large dopey man named Frank and a skinny wisp of man called Mark. Mark had thinning pale hair and was not much taller than Dan. He had lost his family young, growing up around redneck hunters that would pass the boy off when he got too much for them. Mark was never really abused, but never really loved either. Mark had a drinking problem but Dan and Frank looked after him. Mark had an honest smile and could find work anywhere that didn’t require too much skill. He made himself useful and tried not cause too much trouble. A lesson leftover from his youth perhaps.

Frank was a simpler man to most. He had met Dan when he was fourteen had stayed with him since. Franks parents were nice folks who went to church and taught him to be a good boy. They also told him there was no way his neighbor could do a thing like that and to stop telling so many lies. When Dan found out, Frank was sixteen.  Dan decided the neighbor was possessed and cut off his head in his sleep. Frank knew the man was just a sick fuck but the sentence seemed fair and he loved Dan for it.

Dan’s sister had been possessed and left for dead by a demon when he was eight. His father became a hunter soon after. His dad was a little too handy with the belt before his sister died and got worse afterwards. Alcoholism and banshee had taken his dad when Dan was in high school, which was about the time he assembled his gang and moved out. The three lived together, drank together, got whores together, hunted together and lived on the road together. In another life, they might have made the perfect kind of bad trucker.

Dan called to his boys, “We’re hanging out with the Winchesters tonight!”

Dean started to panic. Dad would not like this, and hell Dean hated this. Dan would tell the motel management and then where would they be? In the belly of the Oregon child protective services probably. Dean honestly could not decide which was worse.

to be continued....


	6. Party at the Winchester's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some hunters crash the motel room. Partying ensues. Warnings apply. Mostly dialog.

 

 

 

Dean gave Dan a forced smile and headed into the room.He just saw Frank pull a case of miller’s best beer out of the back of the Pinto.

“Sammy, Jenny get in the closet.Keep the knife on you.Dan Fuller and friends are coming up.I think I can handle them.Try not to make noise.”

Sammy and Jenny obeyed.Dean kicked Sammy’s and Jenny’s duffle under the bed.Thankfully, Dad had taught them to keep everything in the bag at all times. Mostly because they never know when it was time to pick up and leave.

Dean scanned the room for any female or Sammy element.Looked clear. 

Sammy and Jenny piled uncomfortably into the closet, both glad they took the time to use the facilities while the bread rose.“Holy crap the bread,” Jenny whispered.Sammy shifted uncomfortably.This was so bad.The pain from his spanking was a strange reminder of how grateful he was that Dean was in charge.Dan was mean.Even meaner drunk. He did not like to think about what the fuck those assholes would do to Jenny.He griped her hand.“It’s okay, Dean will think of something.”

Dean relieved himself in the bathroom, hoping to make sure there were no lady elements.

As he came out of the bathroom, Dean heard a loud banging on the door. 

He took a deep breath and unlocked the door.

Dan came in to room first.He was wearing a black backpack that had seen its day many years prior and looked as if it was holding on to life with duct tape and sheer force of will.

“Well my god Winchester, this place looks clean enough to eat off.You sure your Daddy’s been here lately.I didn’t see any cigarette butts out front.You lying to me, boy?”

“Yeah, he’s been gone on a hunt with Sam.They should be back tonight.”

“Huh,” Dan said suspiciously, “Well, old John won’t mind if we sit a spell with his number one son, would he?”

“What brings you here, Dan?You out hunting the Tooth Fairy again?”

“Got word there was a shifter giving the locals a hard time.Looks like someone got to it first. Now we are just here to drink, relax, and make merry before we find something else to take down.You wouldn’t know too much about that would you, Deano?Not had your first kill yet, have you, boy?Still watching Daddy get all the action, huh?’

“Just takin’ notes from the best, I guess.”

Frank came in heaving a heavy case of what he affectionately called “The Beast.”He opened the fridge.

“There sure is shit ton of vegetables in here, you becoming a rabbit, kid?’

“Just trying stay healthy…” Dean said hesitantly.

“Yeeeeoooowww!”Mark entered the room carrying a bottle of Evan Williams Whiskey and held it over his head.Mark was the kind of drunk you could predict bad behavior from.This was probably one of those nights.The nights that one looks forward to when life is handing you shit.The night you save in the back of your head and remember, that for just one night, none of the bullshit would matter.Dan shook his head slightly.“Damnit Mark, you ain’t even drunk yet.”

“Liquor before beer, Bitches!”

“Mark, pour the kid some of that whiskey.Daddy wouldn’t mind, would he son?”

“You know he would, Dan.I’d be hung out to dry.”

“I’ll take the blame for you boy.Go ahead, relax a little.”

“Okay.”Dean accepted the glass and sipped the burning liquid slowly.

“Dean, what the fuck smells so good?”Dan surveyed the room.He saw the bowl with the towel over it.Pulling up the towel, he saw the dough.“You know how to make bread, Winchester?”

“Uh, yeah.”

“What the fuck is going on here boy?You ain’t telling me the whole truth, and I do not take kindly to liars.”

Frank had settled back in one of the chairs from the kitchen and was enjoying his beer, flipping through the channels.Mark sat on the edge of a bed and got out a deck of cards.He started shuffling unconsciously as he started on his whiskey.Mark drank unceremoniously from the bottle.

“Oh, my god!This is the movie where Madonna is naked, right?” Frank asked hopefully.

“It’s also the one where Madonna is Madonna.Fucking terrible!” Mark said already feeling the whiskey. 

“I’m talking to you, boy!” Dan said angrily. 

“What?I can make bread,” Dean said looking around the room.

“Go ahead, finish the damn thing then.Me and my boys are hungry.While you’re at it, cut up some of those veggies.”

Dean looked at the dough miserably.Biting his lip, he decided to try and bake it.

He turned on the oven and twisted the nob to a number.Pulled out a cookie sheet, put the mound in the middle of it and shoved it in the oven.Said a short prayer and shut the oven door.

Dean pulled out a potato, carrots, and some broccoli.He remembered seeing an army movie where someone pealed potatoes and carrots so he attempted to remove the peel with his hunting knife.He cut everything up in chunks and put it all on a plate.He placed the plate in front of Mark.Who absentmindedly grabbed a hunk of potato and bit down.

“Jesus, kid!You trying to kill me?”

Dan inspected the plate and shook his head disapprovingly.“Dean, Dean… I’m afraid that is strike one, boy.”

“What?”

“You don’t want to know kid.” Frank said, trying to flip back to Truth or Dare.

“Damn it, Frank, Madonna sucks!” 

“She’s pretty, Mark!”

“Fuck her!Fuck all of her!”

“Can you two shut the fuck up?" called Dan.  

For the next hour, Mark and Dan played a game of spades and talked about monster hunts.  There was lots of drinking and smoke breaks. Dean left with Mark to have a Marlboro light.  This was of course the nineties, when smoking was just bad for you and not the slow death we know it to be now.  

They smoked mainly in silent.  The slow draws from the cigarette made Dean lightheaded and contemplative.  Dean stared at the sky, wondering if his father could the same full moon.  Wondering if he was worried about them or had blind faith that Dean or some other force was protecting them.  Well for now, Dean knew Sammy and Jenny were safe.  He would keep them that way, whatever it took.  

When Mark and Dean came back into the room, Dan was laying himself down on Jenny’s bed.He started twitching.  He felt something under the covers.He lifted the comforter and found the candy lip gloss.

“Dean? You wanna try explaining this?” Dan asked holding up the lip gloss.

“That’s a… It’s a mine!” Dean realized his mistake and tried back peddling, “I mean it’s a girl of mine’s.She must have left it here.”

“Let’s just fucking play some Goddamn cards!” Mark whined. 

“Dean is going all bitch on us, boys!”Dan had finished two beers and was on his third. “You want to make it official, boy?I always thought you were too pretty to be real man.Put this gloss on.Let’s see how you look?”

“I’m okay…”

“You want a second strike?”

“You don’t want a second strike, Dean.” Frank chimed in, covertly watching True or Dare, the volume on low, “I wanna shotgun this one, Dan!”

Dan shook his head and walked over to Frank.He took out his knife and poked a hole in the bottom side of the can, then plugging the hole with his thumb to hold the liquid inside. 

“Watch this, Dean, this is cool.” Frank said smiling. 

Mark held his cards, watching in anticipation. Dan stood over Frank and held the beer can over his head.With his other hand Dan opened the can and removed his finger.The beer flowed freely into the gigantic mouth of Frank, who appeared to not breathe until the all the contents of the can had reached his stomach.Beer dripped out of his mouth onto the floor as Dean shook his head. He hoped they could get rid of the stench of this rednecks before his father or the motel management arrived.

“WOOOOOHHHHOOOOO!” Frank bellowed as he finished.“That’s fucking crazy, man,” Mark said, thoroughly impressed.Dean guessed this was a fairly regular occurrence, but joined in anyway.“NICE, Frank!”

“Nicely done, Frank,” Dan said patting Frank on the back. Dan looked over at Dean and tilted his head to the side. “I’m not done with you, boy.Go ahead.If it’s yours, put it on.”

“Come on, pretty boy, I’ll help you,” Dan grabbed Dean’s belt loop and pulled him close.Unscrewing the gloss, Dan applied the lip gloss to Dean’s full lips. Dean had to make a conscious effort to stand still. “You make a pretty fine Bitch, Dean!”With that, Dan slapped Dean on the ass, hard. 

“Damn, Dan!You ought to ask my daddy before you start getting fresh with me like that!”

“I won’t tell if you won’t,” Dan said smiling. His eyes had started to glass over from the beer.He gave Dean’s ass a pat.

“Seriously, man, cut it out.” 

“We got us a beer bitch, fellas!” Mark said, “A pretty one, too!”

“Bring me a cold one, Dean!”Frank yelled.

“Go on, Darling, do what the man asked,” Dan snarled. “Get me another one, too.”

Dean did not like where this was going.He like that Sammy and Jenny were listening to this swill even less. Not only was this humiliating, Dean knew it was far from over.

At this point the smell of burnt bread permeated the motel room.“Dean, git your bitch ass into the kitchen!Dinner is burning.” Dan said smirking.

The bread dough had spilled over the cookie sheet and began to burn the bottom of the oven.Dean turned off the oven and grabbed a thin oven mitt.“Goddamn it!” Dean cursed under his breathe.His hand burnt under thin mitt. He tossed the bread mass onto the stove.

Dan walked up behind him.Looking over the large mass of inedible bread, “Un, un, un, Dean.Strike two, little girl.”Dan smiled.

“What the hell are you talking about?”

Dan laughed. “Just don’t get to three by midnight, then it’s light’s out princess.”

“What?”

“Don’t you worry your pretty little head.It’s man’s business.”

“You forgot my beer!” Frank said frowning.

“I’m going to let that slid, next time, strike three, go get our beers princess.”

Dean looked around the room and saw no support.He went to the fridge and grabbed Frank and Dan a beer.Frank patted Dean’s butt, nodding and looking into Dean’s eyes, saying, “Good job, girl.”

Dean just nodded and walked away.

Mark chewed on the carrots and said, “Git me a glass of water, Beer Bitch, be quick about it!”

Dean got a glass of water and handed it off to Mark.Mark grabbed his arm, and pulled his face down close to his own.He squinted a little and said, “Your eyes!They are really green!”

“Mark are you falling in love over there?” Dan asked.

Mark shook a small mass of blond locks. “Liquor before beer!Get me a beer, bitch!” Mark slapped Dean’s ass with a loud crack.

“Shit, man!” 

“That’s no way for a lady to talk!”Dan said, his eyes wider than before.“Do you want another strike?” Dan asked slowly.

Dean looked Dan in the eye and shook his head.

“Good girl!”

“And, get my beer!”Mark was getting angry.

“Get ‘im that beer and start working on that whiskey.”

Dean did what he was told.Dean gave Mark a beer, he accepted without fondling Dean.Dean took a swig of the high proof, high octane whiskey.Dean’s head was starting to spin a little.He had not had lunch and these guys where making a meal of beer and hard liquor. 

The next hour passed uneventfully, Dean stood in the corner gripping his drink tightly.Worried about his brother and Jenny stuck in the closet.Dan joked with Frank and they reminisced about some high school crush who had just gotten pregnant and fat.Frank said the police had come back around asking about old Mr. Drexler.No one had found a body in ten years and the heirs had finally come sniffing around.The house was being sold. 

“It’s sad when demons fuck someone up so bad.That was some sick fuck of a demon.”

Frank nodded solemnly.It was clear he wanted to talk more about it but Dan looked back at Dean and cranked his mouth and Frank nodded again. 

Dan grabbed Mark’s cards and played a hand of gin with Frank until Frank had had a few more beers, won a hand and started to smile again.Mark laid back and pulled out his Bukowski novel.Closing his eyes occasionally and taking long pulls from his beer.Frank looked back at the TV that was at a low roar. 

“I told you!I fucking told you!Tits!Madonna’s boobies!”

“Goddamn it!Turn that shit off!”Mark hurled a beer can at Frank, hitting him in the head, beer spilling on the carpet. 

“Damn it, Dan!One of these days I am going to fuck him up!He’s fucking nuts!”Frank rubbed his head.

“Calm down boys! Let’s just plays some cards.Dean can deal!” Dan said reassuringly.

Frank, satisfied that he had seen Madonna’s breasts, turned off the TV and huddled with his friends around a neatly stack deck of cards.

Unfortunately shuffling cards was not a skill that John had taught his boy.Dean was planning his talk with his father as he picked up the deck.Dan eyed Dean with a smirk.Dean cut the deck in half.He took both halves and pushed them together.

Mark, who was drunker than Dean realized, said, “Oh, God, Dan!He’s going to fuck up my deck.Let’s just get this party started and circle jerk, man.He looks like he’s got soft hands, he can stand next to you if you want.”

Dean got wide eyed and decided this was getting bad fast.

“My bad!” Dean said quickly.“I’ll shuffle right.You guys ever played the drinking game called fifty two card round up?”

Dan, Frank and Mark looked at each other puzzled shaking their heads.“Naw kid, show us how.”

”Okay, you have to keep an eye on the cards!” Dean collected the cards and bend them at an arch and let the fly all over the room.Then he bolted.

Fuck this, I am not getting raped.I would rather face Dad and the police than these naked motherfuckers. Dean ran towards the door.

Frank grabbed him by the arm and pulled the boy so hard he was knocked off his feet.

Mark looked up from collecting his cards.“That looks like strike three, Dan.”

Dan looked at Dean smiling.“Bet you were wondering what kind of game we were playing.We had a bet. I bet them that you would make three major party fowls by midnight. I won. See I told the boys here you needed to be taken down a notch.That your dad was too soft on that fine ass of yours.Did you know I can’t get Chin to stop calling me ‘round eye’ after you said I couldn’t shoot because my eyes were too far apart?”

Mark started belly laughing.“You sorry son of bitch! _Alan Parker_ calls you ‘round eye’ because you are not of Asian descent and you fucking call him ‘Chin’!”

“But that’s his name!”

Frank said slowly, shaking his head, “That’s what your racist Daddy called ‘im, Dan.  You know because he's Chinese.  It's not right Dan.”

“Well, fuck!” Dan said slapping his knee, “He also said my car was a two dollar bucket of shit, but was more valuable than redneck inside it.”

Dan narrowed his eyes and said, “You called my momma a sorry bitch who gave birth to a runt!”

“Now, that’s just not true,” Dean said, “I said your momma was probably sorry she gave birth to a runt bitch like you… I am sorry if that was unclear.”

“I told you!He fucking has no goddamn respect!”

“You might be right, Dan. Uh, uh, uh,” Mark said shaking his head. 

“I was on your side kid, I told Dan, give him a chance.He’s a fucking hunter like the rest of us.I think you had your chance… might have to pay the piper son.” Mark had a meanness in his eyes Dean hadn’t seen before.

“Things not going too well for you tonight boy,” Frank said, grabbing Dean’s other arm, Dean pulled with all his might to no avail.

Motioning with his eyes and chin Dan said, “Put him, sunny side down over there.”

Frank stood up and flipped the boy high in the air, Dean landed on his stomach over the bed. 

“Get his legs, Mark.” 

“If your drunk ass hits me in the face with that belt, I’m going to be so pissed.”

 

 

 

To be continued…


	7. Deliverance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party comes to a close.

"A man cannot be too careful in his choice of enemies."  Oscar Wilde

 

 

Dean was beginning to hate this motel room.  For the second time in three days, he was face down being beaten by some pervert who was a true monster in their own rite.  He had to lick his brother twice and some crazy girl once in this room.  A girl who Dean couldn’t help but think had an unwilling hand in all the fucked up shit that had come to pass:  candy lip gloss, bread, Ouija board, credit card. 

Okay, hopefully these hicks would only beat him senseless and leave him virginally intact. 

Mark looked at the boy kicking up a storm and shook his head. 

“Dan, I am way too fucked up to help you with this,” Mark said as he gripped his head.

“That’s fine.  Got me some back up.”  Dan reached into the ailing backpack and withdrew some hand cuffs.

“Holy Shit! Does every pervert in Oregon shop at a Goddamn bondage shop?” Dean thought as he saw the hand cuffs dangling from Dan’s pinky.

“Why the _fuck_ do you have those?” Mark asked.

“Because I am a Goddamn hunter!  And sometimes… the girls like it,” Dan said smiling.

“Or like it when you pay them extra to use them…” Mark said under his breathe. 

Dean couldn’t help but smile.  But then, reality set in and Dean began to shiver slightly.

Frank helped Dan cuff Dean to the bed fame. 

“You know this is a sex crime!  You will do time for this shit, Dan!”

“It ain’t nothing I haven’t seen your daddy do!”

“What the fuck are you talking about, you deranged redneck?”

“I saw your daddy whip you for what you said you Pastor Jim last year. Do you remember?  After the dear old pastor said vespers that night, he asked you if you had ever considered the priesthood.  You told him that _pussy_ was a much higher calling to you than the lord.  Your daddy dragged you into the woods.  I saw him do it.  He told you keep your hands on the tree and he pulled your jeans down.  He was angry and drunk as shit.  But he didn’t even give you welts or draw blood.  He just licked you a few times and told you mind your manners.”

“You followed us?  You know that’s creepy as hell?”

“Your daddy has no idea how to handle you!  My dad would take off his belt and say it was his job to beat the devil out of me… and by God he did!”

“You know that is asshole for ‘I have to beat the shit out of my kid because I have a small dick?’” Mark said barely conscious.

“What the fuck do you know about my dad’s dick, Mark?”

“I have a small dick, I can spot a small dicked guy like a mile away!  And did you ever look at the truck of his?  I rest my fucking case!”

“God Mark!  Do you have to bring up your dick every time you drink?”  Frank said exhausted. 

Mark got up from the other bed, grabbing his bottle.  “Dan, I cannot be a part of this shit.  I was never beat with anything.  I had a few spankings when I was like two.  This is fucking weird.  I am going to drink with a one of those damn trees out there.  Trees don’t want to beat anyone for anything.  Just grow and shit…” Mark trailed off and started walking toward the door.

“Better follow him, Frank.  Make sure he doesn’t pass out in the woods or drown in a ditch,”

Frank looked eager to follow Mark.  He grabbed a few beers and followed him out.   

After the door had closed, Dan got up and locked it.  Then he chuckled a little.  He sat next to Dean whose arms pulled his face an inch above the pillow.  The bed frame was high, probably from some nineteen seventies era rummage sale.  Dean’s back was arched and there was little he could do reposition himself.  Dan rubbed Dean’s bottom slowly. 

“Please.  Just get your hands off me.” 

“Dean, Dean… I have been wanting to beat the shit out of you since the moment I met you.  Your daddy thinks you’re cute, I think you’re a delinquent punk.”  Dan began to pat Dean’s ass a little harder. 

Dean let a wail out and began to cry.  Dan got close to Dean’s ear and whispered, “Don’t worry boy, this is not a page out of Deliverance.  This is the part where your ass pays in spades for your tongue.”

Dean could smell the sweat and beer coming out from Dan’s pores, Dean felt sick. Then he felt Dan undo his belt and then his jeans.  Dan pulled down Dean’s jeans and boxers to his knees. 

“Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God!” Dean repeated.  Dan pulled a pair of socks from his backpack.  “I’m no monster, these are clean.”  Dan smiled and shoved the socks into Dean’s mouth.  “Don’t drop ‘em Deano.”

Dan gave Dean’s bare ass a few slaps.  “Guess I am going to try to beat the Devil out of you, boy.”  Dean could feel his smile and sneer.

Dan pulled his belt through its loops.

“On your knees.”  Dean heard Dan speak deeper, more sinister.

Dan positioned Dean’s knees under his hips so his bottom pushed outward.  “You don’t even know how easy your daddy went on you do you?”  Dan hissed.  He used his belt to give Dean a few sharp taps.  Each made the boy jump.

Dan pulled on the belt with both hands to test its strength.  Satisfied, he wrapped the belt around his right hand.  Stretching his arm back he let the belt fly and heard a familiar CRACK.  The sound that only happens when the wielder of a belt can send the tip flying faster than the speed of sound.  The result is called a sonic boom.  The sound is terrifying enough without having to deal with the pain.  The skin on Dean’s bottom swelled into a welt.  Tears welled in his eyes, his body arched in pain.  He had been trying to escape his bonds but was feeling defeated.  

“Straighten your back, boy.  You do NOT want me to have to do this twice.”

Dean straightened his back slowly.  His arms stretched and strained from their suspended state.  He choked on cries and tried to not let the socks loose from his teeth.

Dan drew his arm back again and again.   He achieved CRACK after CRACK after CRACK. 

John used the strength of his arms, this bastard was using his the full weight of his body to pivot into the blows. 

The grunts and muffled screams from Dean were familiar to Dan but foreign to those huddled in the closet.  Jenny pushed her hands over her ears and closed her eyes in the suffocating darkness.  Sam closed his eyes and prayed, hard, over and over, never letting go of the knife.  Knowing it was what stood between them and the monster that was beating his brother.  Sammy knew Dean would call out if it got too much.  He hoped.

“I reckon you might have had enough…” Dan’s arms ached as he rolled them in circles, he looked back at Dean.  Welts covered the boy from his lower back to his thighs.  “That’s almost what I got weekly, kid.  YOU.  You are not to say a thing about me ever again.  Not to another hunter and not to my face.  If you do, remember how easy it was for me to get you alone.” 

Dean relaxed his arms and allowed himself to weep and fall over on his side.  Curling his body to maintain some form of modesty.

Dan was finished and when the adrenaline faded, Dan turned away from Dean and grabbed his stomach. 

“Eh Dean, John leave you any pizza money?”  Dan walked over to the closet. 

Dean spit out the socks and yelled “NO!”

The motel door opened.  It almost hit Dan in the face.  “I thought I…”

A very small old lady stepped into the room.

“I have been trying to sleep and you fellas!  Oh, my God!  What is going on here? …  What in hell did you do to that kid?  I am calling the police!” 

“I’m leaving, I’m leaving!” Dan said shaking. 

Dan ran back and grabbed his backpack.  The woman grabbed under side of Dan’s arm on the way out and squeezed it until he whimpered.  “Now, you get that boy down, you tiny piece of shit!” She said a low growl.

Dan grabbed some tiny keys from his pack, held them up, put them in Dean’s hands and raced out the door.

Dean fought with the keys until he was freed and pulled up his pants slowly.  Now he got a good look at his savior.  She was a small round woman, no taller than 4’11 and no younger than seventy.  Her grey hair was curled into a cap around her small head.  She had an eye patch and one good eye the color of thick cobalt.  Her sweater engulfed her in a mass of orange yarn and fuzzy white cat slippers covered her tiny feet.  A thin cane propped her up and she heaved the weight of her body against it.  She now used it to poke Dean in the shoulder. 

“What kind of sex thing are you into kid?  That man was way too old for you!  And look at you!  You are all beat up!” 

Dean tried to explain.  He tried to think of lie to keep the weird old lady out of the closet.  He tried but his eyes were heavy and he just stopped.  

 

 

To be continued…


	8. The Lady Gray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story progresses.

 

 

 

The old lady tapped her cane against the closet door.  Then opened it slowly. 

She found a boy crouched in front of a blond girl, clutching a knife with white fingers.  The boy had fierce green eyes and he moved point of the knife up.   He rested his weight on his toes and the fingertips of one hand.  He looked like he was ready to pounce at any second, armed with a silver knife.

“Goodness!  I give up!” the old lady said jovially.

“Dean!”  Sammy yelled quickly. 

“He’s asleep at the moment.  Come on out.  I’m just your neighbor… of sorts.”  She stepped back and allowed a path for them to exit the closet.

“Who the hell are you?”

“I’m Dina Gray.  I am staying next door.  I honestly hope those men will not be returning or I will seriously need to change rooms.  You might want to do the same… Unless you enjoy it in there.”  Mrs. Grey pointed toward the closet with her cane and smiled so big her one good eye was almost invisible through the folds in her face.

Sammy put the knife in his other hand.  The one he had been clutching it in was cramped and numb.  He slid it back into its place in the closet.  He came out slowly his limbs shaking.  Jenny rushed out from behind him.  “Excuse me!”  She bee lined toward the bathroom.  Sammy started to walk but one of his legs failed him.  He stumbled and caught himself.  Then, his stomach let forth an audible growl. 

“You poor thing!  What the hell is your brother into?” Mrs. Gray clicked her tongue and shook her head, “Never mind.  Well!  You look terrible!  How long have you been in there?  You poor thing!” She repeated shaking her head slowly, “I made a roast with potatoes and carrots in my crock pot, tonight.  You all can have it.  I will go get it.”

Mrs. Gray hobbled out.  Sammy let his legs collapse on the floor.  He shut his eyes and opened them trying to adjust to the light.  He did not want to trust this woman he had never met, but a home cooked meal never sounded so good. 

The room smelled like beer, sweat, and whiskey.  The open door let in a cool night breeze.  Sammy remembered his brother and rushed to his side. 

Dean was out.  He snored loudly.  His breathing was deep and slow.  Sammy look at Dean’s back.  A tight white long sleeved tee shirt clung to his body.  The shirt was drenched in sweat and showed a thin line of blood etched by one of Dan’s blows.   

Sammy looked at his brother.  Beaten and broken… for him… and for Jenny.  He touched the wet sweaty hair and in a meaningfully breath he said, “Thank you, Dean.”

Jenny came out of the bathroom, a little stunned.  “What the hell happened Sam?”  She looked around the room.  She was matching the detritus of the room with the conversations she had heard during the long party.  She shook her head.  Finding the reality much worse than her imagination. 

“What the hell?  Why is does all this crap keep happening to us?  To Dean?  Is Dean really part of a weird sex thing?”

“No, Jenny.  This is just our life…”  Sam looked around the room.  It stank.  He was so hungry he couldn’t think straight.

Mrs. Gray opened the door and room suddenly felt warm again and smelled like home cooking.  She was hobbling with a picnic basket under her arm.  She set it on the kitchen table.  She pulled out two plates and some forks.  Then some ancient Pyrex containing the main course and a bottle of wine. 

Sam eyed the bottle of wine, trying to place who it was for.  “Umm… I don’t drink…” Sammy said skeptically.

“Oh!  There was so many beer cans!  My mistake.  Well it can be for me.  Your brother should have some tea though.  Go ahead!  Dig in!”

Sammy knew he should probably not eat food from someone he did not know, but he was starving. 

“Yes, Ma’am!  This smells amazing!  Thank you!”

Sammy served himself and Jenny a giant serving and then began to eat without looking at his guest or friend. “This is really good!”

Jenny poked the meat with a fork and decided through caution to the wind with Sammy and began to eat happily. 

Mrs. Gray poured herself a coffee cup full of wine.  She pulled out a kettle and boiled some water.  She made a cup of tea for Dean.  She whispered a poem to the cup, “’Happy leaves, somber trees, joy to the boy please.’  You have to try and convince them to work.  Laziest leaves I ever met!” 

The strange words sounded out of place, even if the woman had dementia.  Sammy watched the old woman carefully, to make sure hex bags did not appear out of nowhere.  He did, however, continue to stuff his face with pot roast.  She walked over to Dean.  She put her hand on his head and then shook his shoulder.  Dean slowly regained consciousness.  

“Drink this Dear. You will feel much better.”

Dean accepted the cup.  Grateful she had chased off the Fuller gang.  Grateful he was not tied to the bed.  She was the first adult to show him kindness in days.  He looked her in the eye and smiled. He took a few deep swallows.  Then he started blinking his eyes, slowly at first then manically. 

“What the fuck is in this!  Sammy!  Sammy.  Sammy, the wall is breathing…”  After that, Dean closed his eyes again and returned to sleep.

“Oh, just about everything I had!  In about a day or two, you’ll be good as new.  In the meantime, try to think happy thoughts.”

“Did you _drug_ my brother?”

“Oh, my.  Well, just a little.”  The old woman pinched her withered fingers in pantomime close to her cheek then put her fingers to her lips in thought, “He was in so much pain.  Don’t worry, it’s nothing they wouldn’t give you after a car accident.  My old Henry, he was prescribed so many pills.  Sometimes he just wanted to check out.  I made your brother that tea.  He will be fine in about 24 hours.  He won’t be in any pain until then.” 

“You didn’t put anything in the roast or carrots or potatoes?”

“No Dear, just meat, potatoes, carrots and, I think, some onions.”

Mrs. Gray looked in her basket and pulled out a pie.  A cherry pie, homemade with lattice work and large grains of sugar on top.  She put the pie on the table and checked a tiny wrist watch. 

“It’s getting late.  Just put the dishes on my door step when you are done.  Bang on the wall if you need anything.  She pointed to a wall.”  She smiled her giant smile again. Then collected her cup, wine and left the two to alone to discuss events.  Sam made sure the door was dead bolted and locked.  Then he put the table in front of the door.  Jenny started shaking her head in disbelief.

“Sam, seriously, what the hell?  She just pointed to wall facing the woods.  I know I have been through some really messed up stuff in the last year but this… this…is too much for me.  What the hell did she give him?”  Jenny looked back at a peaceful Dean.  “Oh my God!  The cup is gone.  Did she take it with her?  What the hell would we tell the police?  We let some random woman in to our room and we ate and drank her food like Hansel and Gretel and then she drugged your brother.  Oh, yeah, she might live in the woods.  I have really worked hard to stay out of social services.  I am not ready to go into the system in Bum Fuck, Oregon!”

“Jenny, I don’t know, she might have taken the cup and she might just be senile…”

“Sam! Your brother is drugged up!  How the hell do we know if he needs to go to the hospital?  He could wake up dead, Sam.  What the hell are we supposed to do?”

“Jenny, he is sleeping… Not throwing up, there is no fever, if I call 911 and tell them my brother drank some tea and is now asleep what the hell are they going to tell me?”

 Jenny’s panic reached a new level.  “I think we should watch him!  Please, please, Dean, don’t be sick.  You think what happened to Dean is bad?  Think about that all the time!  Sam.  This so bad.” 

Sam’s patience had been worn too thin. “Dude. Chill out, NOW.  I cannot think!”

“Yeah, because this is my fault!”

“Seriously, SHUT UP!”

Sammy rubbed his head.  Angry and tired, he was in no mood for someone else's drama.  Jenny huffed.  Sammy cranked his neck from side to side and went over to Dean’s bedside. 

“You alright, Dean?” 

Dean opened his mouth wide, eyes still closed.  Then promptly shut it. 

“Dean…”

Sam began to untie Dean’s shoes.  He put the massive shoes on the floor.  Sammy slowly pulled the socks off and then rubbed his brother’s feet pensively.  Dean lay on his side.  Sammy rolled his brother on his stomach.  The older boy was now in the middle of the bed.  The wood on the bed frame was chipped from the hand cuffs.  Which now lay dangerously next to the bed beside a small set of keys.  Sammy did not even think he could touch them.  He felt sick.  The sounds of Dean muffled screams still rang in his ears.

Sammy had grown up listening to Dean’s beatings.   But this was brutal.  The sound was attenuated through the door and gag, but the painful gasps were clear enough.  Sammy slumped his shoulders and stared at Dean, “I’m going to take a shower and then I am going to bed.  We can talk tomorrow.  We’ll take shifts.  Every four hours we’ll switch.”

“I can take first watch.”

Sam drug a pillow from the bed and tossed it on the floor.   He pulled the extra blanket from the closet and threw it in hump next to the pillow.  He wrapped Dean up like a burrito with the sides of the comforter.  Then trudged in to the bathroom.  

Jenny cleaned up as best she could.  Putting the strange woman’s pie and pot roast in the fridge.  She washed and dried the plates and silverware.  She threw away beer cans and wiped up.  She cleaned up the mess Dean had made of the vegetables and her lump of ill-fated bread.  All the trash she threw in bags under the sink.  There was very little that could coax her out of that motel until dawn.

He brushed his teeth, like he was taught.  Folded his clothes, like he was taught.  Climbed in the shower and scrubbed and scrubbed, like he was taught to do after a hunt.  He wished this ritual would bring some safety.  That there was something he had been taught that offer some way to prevent this happening again. Sammy came out in his boxers.  He did not even look at Jenny who was thumbing through Mark’s Bukowski in horror.

Sammy crumbled onto the floor.  He burrowed under the blanket and pulled the thing over his head.  Sam cried himself to sleep with tears of frustration and fear. 

 

Morning came.

Dean had made it through night, but he was still out.  Sammy had been staring at him for an hour when Jenny woke up.  She got up and made some oatmeal for herself and Sam.  She gave him the bowl without saying anything.  Jenny looked up from the mush annoyed.  She had been annoyed all night and it was going to come out, now.

“We need to make a plan, Sam.  We need to call someone.  Do you have anyone’s number?”

“Bobby’s not picking up, Jenny.  He’s in freakin’ Canada.  It’s only been like four days.  He’s should be back in a couple weeks.”

“Do you really think we can make it that long, Sam.  Maybe we should use the money and get a bus ticket to Richmond.  Mrs. Ethel would put us all up and I have friends.” 

“There is no way I am going to Virginia without telling my dad!  Why the hell would we leave we have…”

“Look, Sam, we have really nothing but a roof, but it has been so infested with evil we are barely standing.  And Dean?  Dean isn’t standing!”

“Jenny!  We are not leaving!  We are staying here and further more if you go, you do not even want to know what Dad will do to me and Dean!  Look!  It’s not as bad as what happened last night, but I am not signing up for it either!”

“What if I do leave?  You going to spank me?  Take off your belt?  It’s the way your family solve problems isn’t it?”

”That’s really low, Jenny.” Sam tossed the bowl of oatmeal in the sink with crash that almost certainly would have shattered it if it had be thrown with a little bit more force.  He went into the fridge and grabbed an apple.  The bag had been hiding behind a large head of kale.

He shut the fridge door hard and went outside not bothering to acknowledge her.  She followed him. 

“Look, I’m sorry… I’m sorry.  I am worried.  I’m worried about Dean.  I am worried if Dean does not wake up, we are going to have call the ambulance and the police.  Then they are going to want to know things.  Like where the drugs came from.  Where the belt marks came from.  They might blame you.  Or me.  Or they might just decide to stick us with some sick redneck worse than Dan.”

“Jenny, I’ll protect you.  Don’t worry.  I’ll keep you safe.”  Sam decided that he was going to have to be strong for her.  He took her in his arms.  She laid her head on his shoulder. 

“It’s going to be okay.  We’ve got food.  We’ve got TV.  Let’s just keep an eye on Dean and hang out,” Sammy said in his most reassuring voice.  As he said the words, he realized how close he was to her.  She pulled away and smiled looking into his eyes.  It was the closest she had gotten to anyone in long time.  She inhaled his sent, it sent tingles through her small body.  She tried not blush. 

They spent the rest of the day eating, talking, laughing, and sitting side by side on the bed watching TV.  There was not much progress from Dean.  Some time was spent making noise, yelling, poking, experiments with cold water but nothing worked.  Dean would stir, talk in incoherent thoughts, tell them to shut the hell up but did not once wake up.  They did consider banging on the walls.  Neither one of them was brave enough to do it.  Sam decided that they would let him rest for the 24hours like the old woman had suggested.  Sure enough, nine o’clock rolled round and Dean started to stir…

Dean looked around the room.  “What the fuck happened?” 

Jenny and Sammy jumped.  “Dean!”  Sammy ran over and hugged his brother.  “Thank God!  How are you?  We think that that lady who came over was a witch and she gave you some crazy potion and we have trying to wake you up for like hours!  And we were really scared we were going to have to take you to the hospital and then what the hell would we have told them!” 

“Good God!  Sammy breathe!  I am probably going to kill Dan Fuller, but I am fine.  Son of a bitch!  That dude was such a fucking dick!  You think I can get Bobby to kick the shit out of him?  Wait… Back the fuck up!  What the fuck is that about a witch?”

Sam and Jenny relayed the whole story. 

“Damn!  Wish that lady had come like… half an hour earlier…  Did you say there was a pie?”

“Dean!”


	9. Something You Need to See

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Attention***  
> This chapter contains Domestic Discipline that is non-consensual. Contains possible triggers for abuse. You have been warned.

 

 

Dean did not sleep that night.  He watched late movies, drank a few of the remaining beers and even tried to read one of Sammy’s books. 

“Alright boys and girls!  You two are the flabbiest group of nine year olds I have ever SEEN!  I am going to get you in shape!  Put on your go fasts and un ass!  We are doing PT today!”

“Are you serious?”  Sammy said barely awake, “We had to watch over you for like 24hours.  And then you watched movies, like, all night!”

“Stop your bitching and get up!”

“What time is it?” Jenny asked eyes half open.

“It’s morning!  Giddy Up, Cowgirl!”

Jenny squinted at her Minnie watch.  “Jesus, Dean, it’s 6 am!”

Dean was already dressed.  “No breakfast until you hit two miles!”

“WHAT?” Jenny was definitely more awake now. 

“Come on!  I am not going to dump water on you like Dad but I will…”  Dean pulled covers away from the tweens like a magician.  Sammy gave Dean the death glare, as he rolled to his side. “Oh! … Sorry Sam.  Jenny! You get the bathroom first!”  Sammy, definitely awake, was very uneager to show Jenny his case of morning wood. 

“Jerk!”  Sammy said shaking his head and pulling out his duffle.  Jenny came back dressed in grey t-shirt and mesh shorts with a grey pair of sneakers.  Sammy reluctantly got ready as well. 

“Dean, I have never run a mile before.” 

“That’s okay, we have all month!”  Sammy rolled his eyes. 

“Let’s start out slow then, we’ll jog downtown and then do sprints in the park.  After that, there are some monkey bars we can work on Sammy’s pull ups and get you started on push-ups and sit ups.” 

Sammy and Dean had completely different bodies.  Dean grew muscle easily, burned fat easily, looked ribbed since the time he was eight.  Sammy was slim.  He was remarkably strong but it did not show.  He stayed skinny no matter how much he ate, how much he worked out or sat on his ass.  Dean said he was scrappy and silent threat.  Sammy agreed. 

The three stretched and had a brief warm up in the parking lot.  They had made it three blocks when Jenny started slowing down.  It was four blocks when Sammy pointed out to Dean that he no longer saw her. 

“Damn it!  I haven’t even broken a sweat,” Dean said annoyed.  They waited for her, impatiently. 

Jenny had definitely broken a sweat and was panting. 

She had her hands on her knees.  She used this opportunity to retie her hair and hoped it would look like that was what she stopped for anyway. She flipped her long blond hair downward.  As she did necklace on leather rope fell to the ground.  It was a smooth grey stone with a symbol carved in it.  The symbol was barely recognizable.  Sammy ran up to her and handed it to her. 

“Wait, where did you get this?”

“Oh, that?  That was from Mrs. Ethel.  She asked me if I liked it, she said it was from her sister.” 

“Can I see it?”  Sammy examined the stone intently and then it fumbled out of his grasp.  “Umm… Maybe you should not wear this anymore.  This is witchcraft Jenny.  I mean the stone looks like a regular stone but who knows.  We should really look this up before you wear this.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?  What other kind of weird shit are you carrying with you, Jenny?”

“Nothing!  I swear!”

“Put it in your pocket!  Let’s go.” 

They had to stop for Jenny two more times, luckily she did not leak anymore magical items. 

When they finally reached the park, Jenny was winded. Dean handed her a canteen out of his backpack.  Dean did push-ups and sit-ups.  Sammy attempted pull-ups.  Jenny managed a very long sit-down.  Dean, annoyed at the bad luck charm his father had left them with, decided she needed to learn to fend for herself.  He worked her hard.  Not as hard as Sammy and himself, but they were used it.  Jenny was shaking and had cramps everywhere by the time they were finished. 

They finally reached the motel room.  Jenny had a really hard time making back.  She dragged herself along and let the boys disappear from sight.  She finally caught up with them, they were showered and were finishing a bowl of cereal.  Dean was collecting the laundry. 

Jenny thought back to when her father had demanded that she and her mother get into fighting shape. 

#################

“Emily, you have to learn to defend yourself!”

“Against what Tom?  I have never seen any of these monsters you are talking about.  It seems to me you might be taking some kind of hallucinogen on these hunting trip of yours.  And you have been beating our daughter because of some delusions, and I am tired of it!  Your parents were pacifists.  That is what I loved about you!  You believed that the world was safe enough and rules were not important enough to beat anyone over.  Now, Jenny what?  Broke a salt line?  Lied?  Broke a damn doll?  How is any of this important enough to compromise your morals?”

Little Jenny, who was already in bed, had been becoming numb to their fights.  They always ended the same way.  Her father would end up mad, drunk as hell and sleeping on the couch.  Tonight looked to be same. 

“I have fucking gone over this!  It was a protection doll, I told her to leave alone.  You know what I am tired of?  I am tired of you making me look like a psycho in front of our daughter.  I am tired being the bat shit crazy one!  I am the fucking protector of this family!”  
  
“Protector… really?  You have gone full on crazy, Tom!  Your mother was full on crazy.  That hack, Bobby Singer, is just as delusional.  I have no idea how that man found us but I wish he hadn’t.”

Tom was furious.  He had been mad before but now he was ready to take action.  Staring at her, he picked up the phone and dialed a number without looking at the buttons.  That number had been dialed so many times he did not need to anymore.  “Bobby, it’s time.  Yup.  You got anything for me?  Great.  Start driving, we’ll meet you there?   Great.  See you in a few.  I’m sure, Bobby.  Okay.” 

“Pack a bag.  We are leaving in 10 minutes.  Pack for three days.”

“You are truly crazy if you think I am going anywhere with you.”

“Do not test me.  Go get Jenny and your things.”

“No!”

“This is important Emily.  Go now!”

“Umm. No.  NO WAY.”

Tom’s face went blank, except for a slight tightening of his lips.   “Okay.  I guess we are doing this the hard way.  I need to talk to you in our room.” 

“Okay.”  Emily motioned for him to go up first.

He walked up ahead of her and sat on their bed.  Tom had his chin in his hands and his elbows rested on his long legs.  His gaze was far away, past the blank wall he stared at now.

Emily looked at him.  Really looked at him.  Probably for the first time in years.  He had gotten so strong.  He had many more scars and healing wounds on his arms.  His hands were always large but now they were worn, and hardened. They were not the hands of analyst, so use to running numbers and holding cups of coffee.  He looked more like a warrior.  

He turned his grey eyes toward her and looked at her with an intensity she did not recognize and did not know was possible.  It scared her.  She squinted back and said, “What?”  She felt like she did when she was a teenager, bringing the car home late and knew she was in trouble. 

“Do you remember what I said the first night I paddled Jenny?” 

Her heart was beating faster.  “You’re serious?  You were out of your mind that night.  I almost took Jenny and left.  Probably should have.”

“Do you remember?”

“Yes, Tom!  I remember the few sentences we exchanged.  I did make it out of the same college, major and as I remember, higher GPA.”

“What did I say would happen if I felt you were in danger?”  Emily bit her lip and shook her head.  She did not know what to think.  He had said he would take a hand to her.  What did that mean? 

She, unlike Tom, was spanked as child.  For far too long and far too often in her opinion.  Her last spanking was at 13, for secretly buying a bikini.  Her father came to the pool early to pick her up and she did not have time to change.  He pulled her out of the community pool, pulled her into the backseat of their station wagon, pulled down the offending suit and spanked her soundly.  She had been mortified.  Everyone one she knew would tease her about it for years.  Boys would slap her bottom at school.  They would call her “Spanky” long past middle school.  She went to college out of state to escape the nickname.  Her father apparently heard and that was her last spanking. 

“Answer me.” 

“If you think I am going to let you spank me like a naughty school girl you have another thing coming!  I will pack, I will pack both of us and leave you, Tom.”

“You, listen to me!  You are going to do what I say when I say because I have something to show you!” 

“I will not!  Women did not get this far, this century, for me to just let you return us to the Stone Age!”

In one movement, Tom grabbed her wooden hairbrush and put it on the bed, then grabbed her arm pulled her over his knee, securing her legs with his own.  He yanked down her skirt and panties.  She felt helpless and squirmed.  She almost did not believe this was happening to her when he landed his first SLAP.  She clinched her bottom and yelped.

It was her first spanking in years!  She swore she would never end up there again.  This time was scarier, all she could reach was her own bed spread.  His legs were stronger than hers, he was much stronger.   

Tom began slapping her bottom.  The spanking at first was just uncomfortable.  She winced at each slap but could still talk, complain and shout.  What she said was unimportant.  Tom had heard it all before.  He was tired of it. 

Then his slaps were deeper and loud.  She was getting really angry but still paused to catch her breath after each slap.  After about five minutes of this, she was crying and pleading.  She apologized and would have said anything to get up.  Her small bottom was bright red.  Tom tried to think of this as a punishment but spanking his cute wife was turning him on.  Then he remembered their fights and the very real monsters she did not believe in and he landed a few more loud slaps to her sit spot. 

She began to sob quietly and he rubbed her bottom gingerly.  

“I am giving you this spanking because I need you to pack your things and get in the car.  We do not have time for this.  You are going with me on a hunt.  Bobby is going to watch Jenny.  We are meeting him in Missouri.  There is a werewolf case.  These creatures are evil. They have to be put down.  There is no way to keep them from killing once they have had a taste of human blood.  I have fought three with John and one with Bobby.   This time it will just be you and me.  You just need to stay hidden and then you can see.” 

Emily just sobbed and shook her head.  “I don’t want to go,” she repeated. 

Tom stretched his neck and said, “Apparently, we are not done yet.”  Emily arched her back.  She tried to look back.  “No, Tom!” she managed to say quietly, knowing it would have no effect. 

Tom picked up the hairbrush and landed a very loud crack.  She arched her back and tensed her whole body.  He began is assault and she bucked and kicked and tried to escape the mean brush.  Her now very red bottom appeared to dance and tried to break free.  Finally he stopped.

“Are you going to be a good girl, Emily?”

She nodded miserably not really knowing what else she could do. 

“We are not going to have to do this again are we?”

She shook her head looking down at the worn hardwood floor of their townhouse. 

“I better not have to!”  Tom landed a final slap her bottom and then released her.  “Owwww!”  She yelled.  She rolled over on her side and was finally able to rub her sore bottom.  Tom smiled.  That ten hour drive was not going to be easy on her.  “I am going to go pack Jenny.  Bring along what you would wear camping.  Three days Emily,” Tom said sternly.

Tom disappeared into Jenny’s room.  She had been pretending to be asleep but had heard everything.  Emily’s sobs were still loud.  She hurried to get her bag packed. 

“What’s wrong with Mommy?”

“Mommy got a spanking, Jenny.  Mommy got a spanking.”

Tom packed his daughter for three days in South Dakota.  Then he packed up his old mustang and watched his wife climb into the car.  She shifted from side to side trying to find a spot that did not hurt as much.  He gave both of them pillows and blankets.  Once they were all in the car and safe, Tom said, “You know we should get some nice clothes for Jenny this Easter.  I invited Bobby and Winchesters for dinner.”  Emily nodded and looked out the side window.  The car shifted into gear and began its long journey to Missouri. 


	10. The Beach

“Today, we clean and wash.Tomorrow we hit the beach… Together.And frankly, I do not give a shit whether or not you want to go.We are fucking going to the beach.Both of you owe my ass.Literally. “

Sammy wanted to disagree.He really hated the beach.He always felt so awkward in a swimsuit next to Dean.He was always left digging in the sand, while Dean made friends or made out with friends.Maybe things would be different now that Jenny was here.

Laundry was accomplished and the day ended without major incident.Jenny made a delicious sausage and rice for dinner.

Dean gave a speech for they left the motel. 

“Here is how this is going to go down.First of all you will not lose me.You will keep eyes on me where ever I go.You will not get lost.It’s on you.I will not ask you where you are going I will just go.You need to piss.You sure as shit better piss as fast as me when I piss.So do it now.Do not find a monster, ghost, psycho or anything else!Just follow me and try to not look like total nerds.And I repeat.You owe my ass.If you fuck this up for me, I will take it out on yours.” 

Dean scoped out the “beach”.Dean had completely missed the fact that Portland, OR was landlocked.But, being that this was Troutdale, Blue Lake Park was very close.It was a giant lake with a small piece of artificial beach.It had a little stand that served ice cream cones, snow cones and drinks.Luckily it had exactly what Dean was looking for: girls.Girls on bikes, girls in swimsuits, girls sitting with other girls. He looked around to find his favorite type of girls, girls that were not talking to other boys.

Dean surveyed the beach.“You, two, do not leave, this,” he motioned around the beach, “this, area.Do not drown, do not get taken, do not leave this area… Clear?Clear?”Dean received relieved nods.Following Dean around all day did not sound like fun.Sammy and Jenny found a shady spot to pass the time.Dean found a two adoring girls to talk to.Their names were Sara and Erin.Sara had long dark hair that was pulled tightly into a bun.She had rich tan skin and a far off look in her eyes.Erin had short blond hair and freckles.Erin was bubbly, attentive, tall and lean.Sara sat stoically in classic black swimsuit covered by a white gauze shirt and blue jean shorts.Erin wore a tiny blue and white polka dot bikini and sat awkwardly on a towel.Both girls faced each other on a shaded table.One drinking water out of a green bottle and the other drinking a coke.

Dean came up to the table and flashed his best smile.

“This seat taken?”

“Go ahead,” Sara smiled and motioned to a seat.

“I’m Dean.”

Sara offered her hand and Erin just waved. 

“Sara, this is Erin.You look new here.”

“Yeah, me and my brother are here for awhile…What’s there to do around here?”Dean ran a hand threw his hair.Again flashing a toothy grin.

Sara leaned over and grabbed his hand again gently.She examined his hand and wrists.“What the hell happened to you?”

Dean pulled his hand away, “It’s nothing really, just an accident really.”

“Seriously,” Sara said her voice almost cracking, “Lindsay, she had those marks on her wrists when they found her.”

“Oh My God, you’re right!”Erin said.

“Of course I am,” Sara said quickly. “Now, where did those come from?” 

Dean knew where this was headed.“I was almost arrested, I kind of got away.The cop put these zip ties on my wrists.”

Erin’s eyes widened, “The cops sent out a warning, they said don’t use zip ties, they use metal cuffs.There was a serial killer using them and dressing up as a cop.Oh, my God!That is really freaky.You are, like, really, really lucky.” Erin said concerned

“I guess so,” Dean said smiling.“Did they catch the guy?”

“Sort of, he was found stabbed at the Piney Grove.Totally, random.”

“Man, I did not know we had stumbled into such a dangerous place.”

“Normally its pretty chill here.The news is all weather and garden competitions.This summer has been crazy.I think, the cop killed like 4 teenagers?” Sara said looking at Erin, who nodded her head, “and a drifter… Yeah then they found him.That’s it… Unless you count Charlie.Charlie tried to jump of the gorge.Total idiot.I mean honors student, but total idiot!Who does that?”

“What about the dentist who drank himself to death?”

“Umm. Alcoholic?Not a surprise there.”

“He went to my church Sara!There is no way!”

“Erin!People who go to church drink.Dumb.So dumb.How do you live?”

Erin just huffed and shook her head.

“Okay, what about cracker guy?That was totally weird.”

“You are not totally retard!I am so proud!”

“Bitch!I know!”

“Ha, ha, still dumb.But yeah, totally weird.He choked on, twenty crackers…”

“I think it was fifty.”

“You’re right, it might have been fifty.”

“There was also that lady who tried to run jump train tracks… Gross.”

“Totally gross.Weird summer.”

“Oh, and police officer that tried to streak across I5?Also Gross.Also weird.”

“Very, good!She tries so hard!”Sara patted her arm, Erin just rolled her eyes. 

Dean, who was enjoying the attention, now began to worry there was a case in this godforsaken town, his dad ditched them in.Dean rubbed his forehead and tried to think of a damn monster that would make people act this reckless.Taking in a breathe and then smiling, he asked, “So how do you girls stay out of trouble or get into it around here?”

Sara and Erin now giggled to each other.

“Wouldn’t you like to know…” Sara smiled.Erin looked at Sara and then said, “We get high, listen to CDs or go to movies, you know, regular stuff.”

Sara seemed embarrassed.“Yes, we do that sometimes.”

“You wanna get high?We brought some.”Erin said smiling.

“Yeah.” Dean said smiling.

“Then follow us, but just act cool.Those bastards will follow us if they think we are not just going on a hike,” Sara said in her best spy impersonation.

Dean gave her a half smile and headed in with them.   
  
Sara walked straight ahead not looking back for about ten minutes.They followed winding trails and diverged passed them.

Sara produced a joint, lit it and inhaled.She handed the joint to Dean who did the same, and then handed it Erin.As Erin took a drag, they heard rustling down the path.Erin dropped the joint, coughed and stomped on the thing with an impossibly high sandal despite Sara’s frantic motions to give it back.The footsteps seemed to be coming their way.Dean braced, got down on one knee to get his knife.He shook his head, Dean was really tired of this bad luck.

“Daphne?What the hell are you doing here?” Sara said in disgust. 

When Dean saw Daphne he forgot about the knife, he looked at her awe struck.He wasn’t sure what was in the pot but he would swear that looked as if a green halo of light surrounded her.    
  
“Who are you?” Dean said as he reached a hand up and grabbed a dark curl.  
“You always act so weird?” she asked backing away.  
“Seriously, what the fuck are you doing here?We are trying to have a good time and do not need your fat ass ruining it.”  
“Seriously?I assume you are jealous because this ass is perfect,” Daphne pretended to burn her fingers touching her hip. Daphne was a mass of woman and head of brown curls.Much later on, when she was in college Sara would think back to Daphne, forgetting her cruelty and remembered how Daphne’s form .  It seemed to mirror the ancient fertility goddesses.Dean did not need a prehistoric statue to tell him this woman oozed beauty and vitality.   
  
Daphne twitched her nose.“What are you smoking?Sara, your shit it terrible.You really wanna get high?”  
Dean was staring intently and said, “Yeah, of course.”  
“Who the fuck is this?You don’t live in Troutdale, do you?”  
“This is Dean, we met him at the lake,” Erin smiled.Erin was generally kind and sweet, unless you turned your back.  
Dean flashed his winning smile.  
Daphne’s eyes narrowed, “Don’t lose your shit on me, Romeo.”  
“Okay,” Dean smiled.  
Daphne produced a pipe and proceeded to pack it.“Sit down,” She commanded and they all did.   
She took a hit and passed it to Sara, who passed it to Erin, who passed it to Dean, who forgot anyone else was with them.“Does he always stare?”  
Sara started laughing, “Oh, my God!I don’t know!”Erin giggled and fell back into a pile of leaves.Dean looked at the girls confused. Sara looked at Erin and laid back with her.They looked up at the sky, nearly incoherent.  
Dean shook his head a little and looked at his watch.Sammy and Jenny had been wandering around for three hours.He should probably check on them.“Hey are you guys okay?”  
“Totally,” Erin said closing her eyes.“This is the best, I mean this is what life is, you know?”Sara answered.  
“Yep… Okay, I have to go back and check on my younger brother and his girl, start yelling if you need anything.”  
“Totally.I am hearing you on like three different levels.”  
“Yep…You need help out of here?”  
“No. NO. Don’t take me away.I swear, I will scream.” Sara said angrily.  
“That would be my cue.It was very nice meeting you, thank you for the pot, please do not die in the woods, I would feel bad about that, but not as bad as if something happened to Sammy so…See you later.”Dean started to head down the path.  
“You coming?” he called back to Daphne.  
“Okay,” she followed him amused.

 

 


End file.
